


Religious School Are Hell

by Galaxybees



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All OCs are actually characters from the show its just hard to tell sometimes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically college is just a fuck fest, Every slightly homophobic named character is actually gay, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is Aziraphale's brother, Gabriel is an ass in the beginning, Getting Together, God is Aziraphale's mom, God is Grace Fell/ Ms. Fell, Hastur and Ligur can not keep it in their pants, M/M, Multi, Overbearing Gabriel, Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), dead naming, dont look too closely at the education system because its american, everyone is fucking, homophobic families, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxybees/pseuds/Galaxybees
Summary: Aziraphale is starting college at Tadfield University. For most its an exciting time of fun and exploration. But not for him. His mother, Grace fell, is the dean and his older brother, Gabriel, is also attending the same college. This would all be fine if not for a cute red headed boy he falls head over heels for. Aziraphale is all too familiar with his families beliefs on homosexuality and is afraid of what they will do if they find out.Unbeknownst to Aziraphale, Gabriel is also struggling with his sexuality. He tries to be the strong catholic son he was raised to be but another student has been plaguing his thoughts for years. After an unkind mistake he made his freshman year he can't seem to get them out of his head. He can't afford to be gay but is coming to the realization he doesn't have a choice. Besides, how will they ever forgive him for what he did to them?Michael comes from a very strict catholic family with powerful connections. They made it clear to her what her place was in this world as daughter, sister and one day wife. And has urged her to ensnare Gabriel to be her husband. But Michael is discovering that a man may not be what she wants afterall.Overcoming family expectations/Being gay
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer (Good Omens), Anathema Device/Uriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon/Michael (Good Omens), Hastur/Eric (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Eric (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Michael (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Sandalphon (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Uriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Sandalphon (Good Omens)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 63





	1. Aziraphale's First Day

“You really didn't have to come with me all the way to my room. I’m sure I could manage from here.” Aziraphale said, struggling to pull at his luggage that doubled as a chest. 

“Nonsense.” his brother Gabriel said. 

He lifted the other end of the chest easily while he also had two of Aziraphale’s bags strapped on his back. 

“We are happy to help. Besides what did you put in this thing, bricks?” 

Gabriel was of course teasing, he knew exactly what Aziraphale had packed to make his chest so heavy. The younger brother had to suppress an eyeroll, it's not as if Gabriel had any trouble lifting it anyway. 

“Are you embarrassed by us?” Their mother asked, exiting the elevator with two big grocery bags. 

“What? No i’m not-” 

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed by us helping you to move it. Everybody gets dropped off by their family. Mom brought me up on my first day.” 

“He is right Aziraphale, it’s something everyone does. You shouldn't feel embarrassed.” 

“I’m not-” Aziraphale started to defend himself but then just sighed, he knew there was no point. 

He used his first key to unlock the door into his ‘dorm room’ but it was more like the room into his room. The university he was attending had people paired up into a ‘room’ but the rooms also had two little bedrooms and a common space between. Gabriel whistled once entered the room 

“Luck you.” He said looking around the room, “You common space is bigger than the one room I had to share my freshman year. Bet your roommate will be way nicer than mine too.” 

Aziraphale attempted to lower his trunk in the common space but Gabriel stopped him. 

“I think it would be better if you put your own things in your room until you and whoever you are rooming with decide what goes in the common space together. It's only fair right?” 

Aziraphale had to make his grumble sound like a groan as he once again lifted his end of the trunk. Of course he was right, he was always right. Aziraphale used his second key to open the door to his bedroom. Inside there was a single bed which he and Gabriel placed the trunk in front of. Then Gabriel shed the bags he had brought in for his brother. The sound of the trunk hitting the floor caused the second bedroom door to open as a puzzled girl to come out. She had headphones around her neck and round tortoise glasses perched on her nose. 

“Oh hello,” She said to the three people in her dorm, “I thought I heard someone come in.” 

“Anathema Device my dear, how good to see you.” 

The young woman gave her a confused and thoughtful look until recognition lit up in her eyes. 

“Oh Ms. Fell. Uh how nice to see you, I didn't know the dean would be helping freshmen move in.” 

“I thought it was only right to give my son the proper send off.” She said squeezing Aziraphale’s shoulder affectionately. 

“You did say you had a son going here this year.” 

“Hello i’m Anathema and you are…?” She said holding out her hand for him to shake. 

“Aziraphale Fell. Nice to meet you.” He said, shaking her hand and smiling. 

“Aziraphale, I met Miss Device and her family at the Gala we hosted for the families that donated considerably to our school.” 

Gabriel gave him a wink that neither Anathema or their mother spotted. Aziraphale did his best to smile but it was starting to falter. The majority of students that went to this elite religious university was because of the amount of money their families had and the donations they made to the school. He had known that his odds of getting someone who had come to this school based on their own merit as opposed to family money were slim. Still, it was disheartening to know that not only was he to spend the next year with a blue blood like himself but also one that knew his mother. Even if it was merely as an acquaintance. 

“So you're american.” Gabriel says, interjecting. 

“Yes.” 

“Our dad is american.” Gabriel said with a hard pat to Aziraphale back, as if it was something of great importance. Like it was some kind of honor to have an american parent. 

“Ah.” Said Anathema. 

It did explain why they had different accents and it confirmed that the pair were indeed brothers. It was hard to tell by just looking at them, they had different eyes, different hair, different everything. It also probably didn't help that Gabriel was so classically handsome and Aziraphale was.. less so. 

“Yes well I think it is best that you two get going, we have a lot of settling in to do. I'm sure we don't want to interfere with Anathema getting set up, it's her first day here as well.” Aziraphale said trying to push his overbearing mother and brother out the door. 

“Wait before I go here are some toiletries and here are some groceries, some of these are perishable and should go in the fridge. There is a kitchen area on every floor, it's right down the hall-” 

“Yes, yes mum I remember.” 

“And don't forget the cafeteria times I sent you, it's not open all day and I don't want you missing meals.” 

Gabriel made a click with his tongue that went unnoticed by their mother. But Aziraphale was sure that his brother wanted to comment on the fact that a few missed meals wouldn't hurt him. 

“I won’t and I'll be fine.” 

“Remember that you can always come to my office to see me and if i'm not there you can hang out till i'm back. It’s nice and quiet in there, perfect place to read and I keep snacks in my drawer. 

“Mum now you really are embarrassing me.” 

“Ok i’ll go.” She said but not before grabbing his face and kissing it several times.  “Gabriel are you coming with? I’m sure you have some unpacking of your own.” 

“Of course I just want to talk with Aziraphale for a sec.” 

“Ok i’ll see both of you soon and Anathema feel free to come stop by my office anytime.” 

“I will Ms. Fell, thank you.” She said nodding her head in a light bow. 

Once Ms. Fell was further down the hall Gabriel turned to Anathema and cleared his throat. 

“Right, well, i’ll be in my room.” Anathema said before sliding her headphones back over her ears and disappearing into her room. 

Gabriel waited for the door latch to click before he turned to address his younger brother. 

“Aziraphale, I want you to come to rugby try-outs.” 

Aziraphale openly grimaced. 

“You don't have to try out but I want you to come. I have some friends I want to introduce to you. My roommates, from the HeavenGate House. They are really excited to meet you.” 

Aziraphale didn't know what to say. Mostly because ‘I don't want to meet your friends’ sounded awful and ‘I don’t want to be friends with anyone who is friends with you’ sounded worse. 

“That's a very nice offer but i’d like to make my own friends.” 

“Aziraphale, no offense but.. you’ve never been particularly good at that. Come on, just one day, for me? They are really nice people, you'll like them. Michael Archer is one of them, remember the Archer family? We used to have dinner with them, our mom went to school with hers. And there is this other girl Uriel, she's quiet and put-offish, just your type.” 

Aziraphale nearly laughed in his brother's face. He was positive that this Uriel, whoever she was, was not his type. He was entirely certain that no girl was his type for that matter. But with the religious upbringing they both had he knew better than to share that information with his brother. 

“She sounds lovely.” 

“And if you strike out with her you could always take a run at that Device girl. She seems like the nerdy type, not to mention her wealthy background.” 

“I'd much rather be with someone for who they are rather than what class they happened to be born in.” Aziraphale said with a slight edge in his voice. 

“Of course but that does bring me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Gabriel pulled from his back pocket a small box. “I’m not saying you should rush into anything. But university is a place of drugs and booze and although you should abstain I want you to be protected in case anything happens.” 

He spoke softly as if he was afraid someone would hear and pressed the box into Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale gave his brother a confused look until he actually looked at the gift he had just received. A horrored look dawned on his face. 

“Oh my lord. Condoms?! Seriously Gabriel? Condoms?” he hissed, now also afraid someone would hear them. 

“Just in case.” 

“Oh lord why would you get me this?” 

“Well, if you have a girl over and things get hot and heavy-” 

“Oh god please stop, I don't need a refresher on the birds and the bees I've been through it once already and I really don't need to hear it from you.” 

“Ok I just want you to be safe and I want you to know you can come to me, for anything, okay?” 

That of course made Aziraphale’s heartache. Gabriel maybe thought that his brother could come to him with anything. But that was unfortunately not the case. 

“I know Gabriel, thank you.” 

“Alright and i’ll see you at rugby tryouts right?” 

“Yes of course i’ll be there.” 

“I’ll text you when and where all you have to do is show up.” 

“Ok I will.” 

“Oh and promise me one thing.” 

“Yes Gabriel?” 

“Don't bring a book with you, I want you to actually talk to these people.” 

‘Damn’ Aziraphale thought. He would be lying if he said he had not immediately considered bringing a book and reading it the second they had lost interest in him. 

“Goes without saying.” 

Gabriel then pulled his little brother into a bone crushing hug. 

“You are going to have the best time at college trust me. After this year you won’t even recognize yourself.” Gabriel relented his hug and flashed Aziraphale his poster boy smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He gave Aziraphale a playful shoulder punch that only made his brother tense and smile nervously. But Gabriel didn’t notice he was already on his way out the door. Once the door to his dorm was closed he dropped both his shoulders and his fake smile. He sulked his way into his room and threw the box of condoms on top of his small dresser. Then he dramatically fell backwards onto his bed and draped his hand over his face. 

“So your moms the dean. What's that like?” 

Aziraphale moved his arm to see Anathema standing in the doorway. 

“Not great.” Aziraphale admitted. 

“Really why is that? I would think having a parent as a faculty member would be really useful.” 

“I mean, maybe. I just think they are too involved.” Aziraphale said staring up at the ceiling. “And college is supposed to be a time for freedom and striking out on your own. Instead I have both my mother and brother to watch over me and dictate everything I do.” 

“Like rugby tryouts.” 

“Like rugby try- hey wait how did you know about that?” 

“These walls are paper thin.” 

Aziraphale sighed deeply. 

“Great.” 

“Uh, are those?” Anathema questioned pointing to the box on his dresser. 

“Condoms," Aziraphale said, placing his arm back over his eyes. "from my brother." 

Anathema tried to fight back her laughter, but it was no use. 

“I’m sorry… i'm sorry.” She said between fits of laughter. “I think I know what you mean now, about them being too involved.” 

Aziraphale couldn't help but smile a little. She had a nice laugh and it was good to hear, even if it was sort of at his expense. 

“What's in here?” Anathema asked while nudging the chest with her foot. 

“Some sheets and blankets and stuff and erm.. books.” 

“What kind of books do you have?” 

Aziraphale got off his bed and unlocked his chest and pulled out all the bedding stuff he had put on top and revealed the books underneath. 

“Wow, Jane Austen, Oscar Wilde, Agatha Christie, oh no way! Is this a first edition of Emily Dickinson's poems? I love her!” 

“Yes it is. Feel free to borrow my books anytime.” Aziraphale smiled wildly, he was very proud of having that book. 

He was also happy to be rooming with someone else who would appreciate his collection as opposed to making fun. 

“So do you read much?” He asked, excitedly. 

He wasn't really much of a people person but if he and his new flatmate had any interests in common it would be nice to share them. 

“Yeah, but I'm not so sure you would be a fan.” Anathema said, still pouring through the books he had. 

“Why would you say that?” 

“They aren't exactly christian books.” 

“I’m sure I wouldn’t mind.” 

“Ok, well you are welcome to look.” She said, leading him to her room. 

She had already been unpacking for a good two hours before Aziraphale showed. She already had two posters up, one of Fleetwood Mac and another of Stevie Nicks. She also had fairy lights up and a bunch of books and CDs up on her shelf. Aziraphale noticed she had candles and crystals all over her room and once he took a look at her book selection he knew why. She had all kinds of occult books, books that were intros to different pagan religions and many wiccan books. But her collection was far reaching and didn't seem to be subscribed to any certain religion. “

Are you wiccan or pagan, or something of the like?” 

“No I wouldn't say that, I don't like being boxed into any religion. But I do perform minor spells from time to time.” 

“Oh that's so cool. The only magic I’ve ever done is the performance kind, and I wasn't exactly Harry Hudini.” 

“Well maybe we could teach each other, you show me a few tricks and I show you some basic spell work.” 

“Oh that sounds rather fun. I think I’d like that very much, thank you.” 

Aziraphale pulled a book titled ‘Wicca: A Guide for the Solitary Practitioner’ by Scott Cunningham. He was more than a little taken by what he saw once he started flipping through the book. 

“My dear, you have written all over these books.” Aziraphale said with a horrified gasp. 

“Yeah,” Anathema said with a casual shrug, “They are sort of like textbooks, so I made notes and the occasional revision to something I find wrong. And for any spell books I'll workshop and edit to sort of make it my own.” 

Aziraphale found himself suddenly concerned about any school textbooks the young Device woman got her hands on. As well as the fact that he had openly invited her to read his books. But he tried not to get paranoid. She was a nice girl and did not seem the type to go around damaging other people's property. 

“Aziraphale,” Anathema said with a nervous clearing of her throat “could I ask you something?” 

“Of course, feel free.” 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure that it was ok if I were to perform some protection spells in the common space as well as set up a few candles. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Oh Anathema my dear, that is more than alright. I don't want you to feel that just because we are not of the same.. religious affiliation that you can't be yourself around me. You are more than welcome to make yourself comfortable in your own home.” 

Anathema smiled softly, she was starting to like her roommate more and more. Aziraphale’s eye was then caught by a very old looking book on the bottom of her shelf. 

“What's this?” he questioned, bending over to pick it up. 

“Please be careful with that one.” Anathema begged. “It’s a family heirloom and I'd hate for anything to happen to it.” 

“It's incredibly old isn't it?” 

“Yes, it's been in my family for generations and it has suffered some damage from the hands of time already.” 

“I could help you repair it, if you'd like.” 

“You could?” 

“Yes I have a collection of old bibles that I had to do some minor repairs on. I even touched up that first edition book of Emily Dickinson’s poems you were looking at.” 

“Well that would be great, if it wouldn't be too much trouble.” 

“Oh no trouble at all. We will however have to wait until next weekend so that I can pick up some supplies from my house. I live really fairly close to campus so next weekend i’ll be spending some time at home and i’ll pick it up then.” 

“Hey do you know what we should do?” Anathema said, putting on her jacket. 

“What?” 

“We should go to that cafe just down the street, 'Eden's' or something. I saw it on the drive up.” 

“That sounds heavenly. Let me just take some of these groceries to the shared kitchen area and we’ll be off.”


	2. A Chance Meeting With an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Anathema get to know each other over coffee, and a slip of the hand causes a chance encounter Aziraphale will never forget.

On their walk to the cafe a block away from campus they talked about why they were at Tadfield University in the first place. Anathema came to Tadfield to major in environmental studies and minor in cultural studies. Her family made a living in technological advancements that helped reduce Co2 emissions and general consumers carbon footprint. The Device family also made the bulk of their wealth in some very lucky stock investments that have more than paid off over the years. As future CEO of Device Enterprises she was here to major in environmental studies with a focus on advancements in environmental protection. There was nothing Anathema wanted more than to use her family's wealth to protect the earth from greedy corporations. Aziraphale could respect that.

Aziraphale was here at Tadfield university because that was what was expected of him. His family on his mother's side had founded and created Tadfield university. His great great great grandfather was the dean here, and then his son, and his son, and his son and now his mother. Both his parents had schooled here and now he and his older brother were expected to follow in their footsteps. So now he was here studying history with a minor in religious studies. Anathema empathized with that, she knew what it was like to have to follow in the steps of family tradition. They talked about their families and expectations. They talked about movies, music, books and food. Before they knew it, Aziraphale was holding open the cafe door while they both stepped inside.

“What a lovely little cafe.” he found himself saying as they made their way up to the register.

“Yeah it is kinda homey in here.”

“Hi welcome to Eden's Cafe, how can I help you?” A gruff young man asked.

The young man, early twenties by Aziraphale’s assessment, had soft blond hair that was unkempt and hung over his face. His eyes were black, so black in fact that he didn't even appear to have irises. It seemed as if he only had pupils that they were so big that he had hardly any whites in his eyes. He had small patches of acne on his face and reeked of cigarettes. Right at the top of his black apron was a name tag that read ‘La Vista’.

“An iced mocha for me, and for my friend…”

“A cup of green tea would be lovely, and a strawberry jam scone to go with.”

Anathema then went to pay. The cafe had a tablet POS system, this way the barista could enter the order and then swivel it around to the customer so they could pay on the tablet.

“Oh, I can't let you do that. Please let me pay.” Aziraphale said, when he saw her put her card into the chip reader and began clicking through the options on the screen.

“Don't worry, money is no object. Besides I don't need a man picking up the check.”

Aziraphale was stunned into silence momentarily, he couldn't very well argue with that.

“Oh thank you, my dear.”

The pair went and took a seat at a table while they waited for their drinks. The blonde rang up the next person in line as another barista made the orders behind him.

“So what's it like being a witch?” Aziraphale asked eagerly as they got settled at the table.

“I am not a witch… exactly, i’m a practicing occultist.”

“Well what's it like being a practicing occultist? I saw that book you had was a book of prophecies, can you predict the future as well?”

“No but I can do something else..”

“What is it?”

“I'm not sure I should say.”

“Why is that?”

“You might think me strange.”

“I do find you strange, but in a nice way. You are a wonderful kind of strange. Strange is just what boring people call things of great interest.”

“Alright but you mustn't tell anyone, people think all kinds of things about those who are magically inclined when they only have half the story.”

Aziraphale nodded seriously.

“I can see auras.”

“Auras? What are those?”

“An iced mocha, a green tea and strawberry scone?” Another young barista called out as he placed the items on the counter.

“Hold that thought,” Aziraphale said as he got up from his chair, “I’ll be back in a tick.”

He went up to the counter where the other barista was standing and picked up his green tea. Just as Aziraphale was saying thank you, the mug slipped from his fingers and hit the counter. It only fell about an inch but the force was enough to splash the hand of the barista standing there.

“Oh I am sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen, honest.”

“Ngk. It's ok-” The other boy started to say before Aziraphale grabbed his burned hand.

The other boy's breath hitched as the blue eyed beauty before him began to tenderly wipe his hand clean with a napkin.

“Does it hurt?” Aziraphale asked, looking up at the barista.

“Nah.” the boy replied.

And it was the honest truth. He didn't feel it at all. The water they used for tea wasn't exactly scolding and besides Aziraphales soft plump fingers holding onto his hand felt hotter than anything he had ever touched before. Not to mention there was a tingling running up his arm and a warmth pooling in his heart. Unbeknownst to him, Aziraphale was also hit by the same feeling. He was immediately entranced by the boy's red hair that was partially hidden by a black hat with the company's logo on it. He also found himself intrigued by the black sunglasses that hid the boys eyes. Aziraphale thought it was unfortunate that he was wearing them. The boy in front of him was quite gorgeous and it was a shame he hid such a large portion of his face.

While Aziraphale and the beautiful barista cleaned the small mess he had created there was a disheveled young man placing an order. He had on smudged glasses and short messy brown hair. He was attempting to order a hot chocolate to go but he had to use the tablet to pay.

“Do I have to use the tablet to pay?”

“Well no not if you have cash.”

“I don’t, I have a card.”

The brown haired boy only had the card because his mum thought a credit card would help prepare him for college life. The boy preferred to pay in cash but he had trouble with the ATM that morning and the line at the bank was much too long. He was trying to avoid touching the machine and didn't know how to tell Mr. La Vista that the moment he did touch it it would break.

“If all you have is a card you will have to use the tablet to pay.”

He was starting to think he was some kind of a germaphobe but working in customer service you get all types. The boy with glasses sighed and put his card into the chip reader. Aziraphale cleared his throat, trying to knock himself out of the haze he was in.

“Again, sorry about that ‘Crowley’.” He said reading the red haired boys name tag.

Aziraphale placed the plated scone on top of his mug and then grabbed both the mug and the iced mocha before carefully making his way over to his seat.

“Sorry for the delay,” he said to Anathema as he passed her the iced mocha, “What were you saying dear?”

“I was going to explain what auras were.”

“Right of course, please proceed.”

“Auras are colored force fields surrounding someone. Everyone has one. I can look at its strengths and color and tell how people are feeling.”

“What color am I?”

“A very light blue, almost white at times, your aura is very calming.”

“That's incredible, what color is that guy up at the counter?”

“The guy with the white hair has a brown aura and it's gotten a little darker than when we first came in, he must be pretty annoyed. Or did you mean the guy paying? Because he is a sickly yellowish green, he must be nervous.”

“No I erm.. meant the other boy at the counter. The one in the hat and sunglasses.”

Anathema smiled and took a drink of her mocha. She had seen both the boy and Aziraphale’s auras turn bright pink as they touched hands and looked at each other. In fact the boy's aura was still a bright pink, but Aziraphale didn't need to know that. Not yet anyways. But anathema was pretty sure she had just seen the effects of love at sight and was sure this wouldn't be the last that they would see of each other.

“Uh I can't seem to make his out.” She lied. “It's an art not a science.” At least that part was true.

Just as the disheveled boy in glasses hit the accept on the screen the whole thing went dark and all the lights went out, including the coffee makers.

“Oh for fucks sake!” La Vista said swearing.

The lights clicked on and the tablet started its restart. When the lights came on Aziraphale and Crowley were looking at each other. They both flushed and turned away, as if pretending that they hadn't been just staring. Anathema didn't see, she was watching the boy nervously pushing his spectacles back onto his face.

“Geez talk about bad luck.” Anathema said, quietly as to not further embarrass the already flustered man who just wanted a hot chocolate.

Anathema gave the disheveled man a once over. She thought he was strange but then remembered Aziraphales words. Maybe that was a better way to describe the boy before her. Because she found herself very interested in him. But she shook her head and focused back on the new friend she had made. They talked about other magical abilities that her relatives had over her family history. Including an aunt who could tell you the exact minute it was without looking at a clock or looking at the sun and always knew the next song before it played on the radio. As the two were busy talking Crowley finished up the unlucky boys drink. The receipt had printed before the tablet restarted. So as far as the two employees were concerned he had paid for the hot chocolate. It seemed that it was in everybody's best interest if he got his drink and was out the door as fast as possible.

“Hey Hastur?”

“What Crowley?” Hastur grumbled as he put the right information into the tablet so it would restart properly.

He hated the damn thing. Hastur had a bad relationship with technology and a bad temper. Essentially, it made him and the tablet POS system mortal enemies.

“Do you think those two are dating?” he said, subtly gesturing to the two behind him.

“Dunno, she called him her friend but he called her dear. Also I don't care.”

“Do you think it’s a first date?”

“Could be.” Hastur said, clearly not interested.

“Does he seem to like her in a friend way or in a I want to be with you romantically kinda way?”

“Don't know, he seemed pretty gay to me.”

Crowley frowned and gave Hastur a dirty look.

“That's kinda homophobic.”

“I'm gay dumb-ass.” Hastur growled as he began tapping the tablet screen a little harder than necessary.

“Still though.”

“Just go ask him.”

“I can't do that, that's embarrassing.”

Hastur sighed, he didn't like working with Crowley. For starters Crowley rarely ever took off his sunglasses. Not only did it strike Hastur as pompous and arrogant but it also meant that he had a hard time seeing what was on the screen of the tablet. So that meant Hastur had to work it, which meant he had to talk to people. Something Hastur hated doing. Crowley's saving grace was that he was fast at completing orders and he had an unnatural ability to make a damn good cup of coffee. But still it meant that Hastur had to stand at the tablet waiting for someone to come in and place an order. So that meant he couldn't go out and take a cigarette break. When Hastur worked with literally anyone else, there were times in the day where it was slow enough for Hastur to leave them by themselves and go down a fag.

It's not as if he hated Crowley, he was like a little brother. An annoying little brother and he unfortunately got saddled with the responsibility of keeping an eye on him. They already lived together on campus, the least he could ask for was some peace and quiet at work when he wasn't allowed to give Crowley a proper ass whooping. Which he only got when he really deserved it of course. And that was most of the time.

“Then why don't you write down your number and give it to him? That way you can find out what he likes for yourself and you and I can stop talking.”

“Not a bad idea, Hussy.” Crowley said before starting to scribble his number on a napkin.

Hastur hated that term of endearment. So much so that he didn't bother to warn Crowley that the guy and girl had just finished up, and were putting their dirty dishes in the bin by the door.

“Too late.” Hastur said as the bell above the door rang.

Crowley looked up to see them walk out the door and down the street.

“What? Nononono where is he going?”

“Probably off to give her a good shag.”

Crowley turned and stared daggers at him.

“It was a joke. It's the first day of move in chances are those two attend Tadfield which means you’ll see him plenty. And if it's that important to you, run after him, he can’t have gotten far.”

“No, that's too desperate.”

“Being desperate never stopped you before.” Hastur said more to himself than to Crowley.

All while making sure Crowley could hear him. Crowley in response snatched up his napkin and stomped his way into the back kitchen area. Hastur smiled as the tablet came back online. He knew how to piss Crowley off just enough to cause him to pout and broad. Which caused Crowley to saunter off somewhere to be upset all by himself. It meant a few minutes of silence out of him. And to Hastur that was paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post the next chapter on April 1st  
> Yes I realize that will be April fools day. I promise this is not a April fools prank.  
> I'm gonna try and post every 4 days but if I find myself with several chapters ready to go i'll start posting every three days.
> 
> Anyways, Chapter 3 will be April 1st and its gonna be fairly long.


	3. Try Outs and Tarot Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale goes to Gabriel's try outs, Michael and Uriel don't take very well with him.  
> Another group is watching the try outs from the very top of the bleachers and one of them thinks he has seen Aziraphale before.

“I wish you could come with me.” Aziraphale complained, as they toured the school. 

Classes started in a few days and until then students were encouraged to wander the halls and try to get used to the layout of the school grounds. Even though Aziraphale had been to the college several times over the years there was still plenty of this school they hadn't seen. 

“I know but i’m meeting with my mom for lunch before she has to fly back. Do you want to come with?” Anathema offered. 

“No your mother hasn't met me before. I'm sure she wants to spend some quality time with you before leaving you in an unfamiliar country. Besides it would really hurt Gabriel if I didn't show.” 

Anathema wanted to say that from the small interaction with him, and from what she overheard, she thought Gabriel sounded kinda like an ass that only cared about getting laid. Did he know Aziraphale was gay? Was he trying to push girls on him in hopes of turning him straight? Anathema wanted to ask Aziraphale but thought better of it. They should wait till he brings it up. They had only just met and it wasn't right of her to force information about his family out of him. 

“Well, if you change your mind just text me and i’ll pretend you just happened to run in with us.” 

“Thank you dear, but i’m going to try and tough it out. I mean it's only watching a rugby game, I'm sure I'll live.” 

Aziraphale and Anathema continued their exploration of campus until it was time for Anathema's date with her mom. Which meant it was also time for Aziraphale to go to the try outs. Even though he was absolutely dreading it he still showed up ten minutes early. Sometimes he just hated how polite, kind and english he was. 

“Aziraphale!” Gabriel called, waving him over to a group of people. 

Aziraphale put on his best fake smile and made his way over to Gabriel’s friends. 

“Here he is!” Gabriel boasted while pulling him to his side. He was wearing his rugby jersey “This is my brother Aziraphale. Aziraphale, this is everyone. Micheal, you know. And this is Sandalphone and Uriel.” 

When he said ‘Uriel’ he gave Aziraphale a sly nudge. 

“Ah yes, nice to meet you and good to see you Michael.” 

“Good to see you too.” Michael said. 

Then Aziraphale thought he saw the three of them share a look. But they all seemed friendly with him. Maybe he was just letting his insecurities get the better of him. 

“Gabriel, Sandalphon, are you fucking coming or what?” A redhead with braces called. 

They were also wearing a matching jersey. Gabriel’s group of friends gave them a truly evil look. Sandalphon even went as far as to roll his eyes. 

“Of course, i’ll be right there.” Gabriel yelled. 

The player with braces then popped a mouth guard in between their teeth and headed back onto the field. 

“Sorry it's up to the remainder of last year's varsity team to test out the newbies. But you should stay with Uriel and Michael, it's the gentlemanly thing to do after all.” 

Gabriel gave his brother a showy wink. Aziraphale was positive he could die from embarrassment right there. Gabriel and Sandalphon headed out while Michael and Uriel led him up to the bleachers. 

“So.. uh- are you two the same year as my brother?” 

“Yup.” Uriel said without even looking at him. 

“Do you guys like going here? To Tadfield I mean.” 

“Same place as any other I suppose.” 

Stand-offish was an understatement it seemed. Uriel wouldn't so much as glance at him. Aziraphale decided that two questions was more than enough to try and get to know someone. Now he could do what he did best, let people ignore him. Michael and Uriel then proceeded to talk about people he didn't know and what they had heard they had been up to all summer. Aziraphale frowned. It wasn’t as if he didn't like women as friends. They were the majority of the friends he had growing up. Girls were always the first to pick up on his disinterest in them romantic/sexually and thus deemed him as someone they could talk about fashion and boys with. 

This was an incredibly wrong assessment for two reasons. The first being that Aziraphale was about 150 years behind in terms of what was or wasn’t in style to wear. The second being he could absolutely not talk about boys. Not that he didn't want to talk about boys, because he desperately did, but because he couldn't. He couldn’t even bare to admit to himself he was gay, let alone tell anyone who could turn it against him. Aziraphale didn't want his family to know. The girls would eventually lose interest once they realized he was boring. For Michael and Uriel it happened instantaneously. So he stayed silent while they caught up, like he always did. 

*

Up at the top of the bleachers a group of darkly clothed teens sat together. Well, three of them were sitting. One of them was lounging on the metal as if it were a lavish throne. 

“Remind me why i’m here and not lying in bed.” he asked the sky, watching the clouds from behind his sunglasses. 

“Because we are here to support Dagon you ass.” Hastur said fishing a cigarette out of his pocket. 

“I don't want to be here.” The boy who went by Crowley complained. 

“And we don't want you here so I guess we are all miserable.” 

Ligur chuckled at his boyfriends joke as he helped light his cigarette. 

“Are you seriously smoking?” A girl in front of them turned around to ask, “You can’t do that on the bleachers.” 

“Oh yeah? You and what sign?” Hastur shot back before taking a drag from it. 

“Don't like it? Leave.” Ligur said, snapping closed his zippo lighter as if to prove a point. 

The girl and her friend got up to move to another part of the bleachers. All the while calling them ‘a bunch of dicks’. As they got up to go Hastur looked a few more rows down at Aziraphale, Michael and Uriel. 

“Well look at that, heavens got themselves another angel.” Hastur said while passing the cigarette over. 

'Angels' was a term they used for any new member of HeavensGate house. The term was not at all an affectionate one. It was basically satire for everyone in that house's vanity and religious beliefs. Beelzebub, Hastur, Ligur, Dagon and Crowley all lived in the house next door to HeavensGate. Their house was named Edicule, also known as the tomb of Christ. But many students just referred to their house as Hell house, including the people that lived there. 

“So it appears they have. Haven't seen him before.” Ligur said while taking the cigarette, “What do ya think boss? Is he a transfer or did they find a freshman to lick their boots?” 

“Don't care. Just as long as he doesn't come and bang on our door like the rest of them every time we do anything fun.” 

“Odd, I feel like I've seen him before.” Hastur said, frowning in thought. 

“In class?” 

“Not sure, it's hard to tell just staring at the back of his head.” 

“You should throw something, you'll get a good look when he turns around.” 

“No you jackasses,” Beelzebub said as they gave Ligur a sharp kick in the back, “You'll get us kicked out for sure. Come on, we are here to support Dagon, even if it’s only to watch her torture some freshman with drills. So just behave you two.” 

“Crowley what do you think about the new angel?” They all turned to him when he didn't respond. He just continued to stare heavenward with his hands behind his head. “That fuckers asleep.” Beelzebub said with an eye roll. 

But there was a small amount of amusement in their voice. Then they got a cigarette out of their own pocket. 

“Should I throw something at him?” Ligur questioned. 

“Please don’t babe. He will just be cranky and bitchy if you do. This way he’ll stay quiet and give us a break for a little while.” 

“You said it.” Beelzebub agreed before leaning forward so Ligur could give them a light.

*

Aziraphale watched quietly as his brother ran the freshman through drill after drill. He only smiled and attempted to look cheerful when Gabriel looked up and waved. Honestly, Aziraphale was beyond bored. That was until he heard a familiar voice. 

“Hey stranger, looking for a good time?” 

“Anathema!” he said brightly, “I'm so happy to see you.” 

And he really meant it. He felt as if he was all alone, even with Micheal and Uriel next to him, maybe even more so. 

“Turns out my mom had to get to the airport sooner than I thought so we had to cut our meeting short. But not before giving me something. Mind if I sit?” 

“Not at all my dear. In fact, I insist.” 

Michael and Uriel quieted their conversation, but only so they could listen in on Aziraphale’s conversation with this new girl. Aziraphale didn't even notice they were subtly watching them. 

“I know your brother said you couldn't bring a book with you. But he never said I couldn’t.” 

“Oh what did you bring?” 

Anathema happily handed over the book and Aziraphale read the front cover aloud. 

“‘Tarot Cards for Beginners’ oh I've never had a reading before. Is this what your mother gave you?” 

“No, well- not today anyway. The book was back at our dorm, but I went and got it because we are going to need it for this.”  Anathema then pulled out an ornate box. Which she opened to reveal a cloth and a deck of cards. “This is another family heirloom of mine, not as old as the prophecy book I showed you but still very old. One of my great great great aunts made these cards by hand. My mom was given it when she went off to college and now it's my turn to inherit it. She said it would help guide me through the obstacles I find here at school. And I remembered you were curious about the future, so what do you think? Should we give this deck a test run?” 

Before Aziraphale could give his enthusiastic response, Michael butted in. 

“Are those tarot cards? You don't really believe in that crap do you? It's not real.” 

“Well if it’s not real then I don’t see the problem in it. No one is asking if you believe in it anyway.” Aziraphale said in a huff. 

Anathema’s heart melted. She had never had someone stick up for her before. She had always been the strange and awkward wannabe witch who only ever talked about government conspiracies and that evil corporations and human greed was behind everything. Not to mention the prophecy book she held as gospel. The only time anyone else listened was just so they could mock her behind her back later. Even as she grew up into herself and her looks the resentment from her peers only grew. Especially that of other girls. 

Suddenly, through no fault of her own, the weird book girl was now drawing in lots of male attention. They hated that the ugly duckling had become a swan that all the men wanted to hunt. But Anathema rebuffed them. She was not an animal to be preyed upon and she was sensible enough to know that if they didn't admire her intelligence then they were not worth her time. But the rebuffing only brought with it more scorn and resentment. At least now she had someone to stick up for her from the judgment of others. Someone who respected her and valued her opinions. Anathema had only known Aziraphale for less than two days at this point and she was already sure that he was her new best friend. First and only friend actually. 

“Alright so how do we get started?” 

“My mom and I used to use this deck at home when I was growing up so I already know how to do some things. There was a spread we used to do a lot, it’s called the spiritual guidance spread. It can help the reader get some perspective on the bigger picture of life. Would that interest you?” 

“Very much so.” 

“Ok this is an eight card spread. Here take the deck and shuffle it, then when you feel ready place a card right here.” She said pointing to the middle of the cloth which she had placed over the bench in front of them. “Remember to think of a question, or obstacle you want advice on. This first card will represent your question or the issue you are facing.” 

Aziraphale shuffled the cards he first thought about school but his mind drifted to the cute boy at the coffee shop. Then to his family and how he could never date a boy like that publicly. When he felt he had shuffled long enough he flipped over the top card and placed it face up. Aziraphale gasped. The picture on the card was beautiful. 

It was of an angel and a demon, both naked. The demon was female and had her back to the bottom right corner. She had beautiful fiery red hair that fell around her in big wavy curls. In the bottom right corner was a bit of the earth, lush and green with vegetation. The angel was male with blonde hair and had his back to the top left corner. The left top corner was a bright blue with two puffy white clouds around it. The demon and angel were holding an apple in the middle of the card, the demon's hand beneath the apple and the angels above it. The bright red apple had a bite on either side taken out of it. Behind them was a galaxy of stars. The colors and stars seemed to expand from the apple, making it appear to be at the center of the milky way. The card was detailed and beautiful but that wasn't what took his breath away, it was what was written on the card. On the top it said ‘VI’, on the bottom it said ‘The Lovers’. 

“What does that mean?” Aziraphale asked nervously. 

“It could mean that the concern you have is one of the heart. But it also represents the pursuit of a long term goal. I think this card is talking about a decision based on your heart that will have long term effects on your life. Does that sound about right?” 

Aziraphale nodded. Frighteningly so, he was afraid. He had never had a reading before and was shocked to see it's true ability. 

“Ok now shuffle again until you are ready. This next card will go here, above the card and to the far left. It's going to tell us your motivation behind your guidance.” 

Aziraphale again shuffled and flipped over the top most card. 

It depicted two people at a table. They looked a lot like the demon and the angel in the lovers card, this time the demon's hair was shorter but still quite curled. The angel was dawned in white and demon in black. They each held a cup to each other's lips and were smiling contently at one another. Under the table the pairs legs were crossed between each other in a familiar way. Above the pair was a staff being wrapped by two snakes. On top of the staff was a winged lion’s head. Above that on the card was a ‘II’ but there was nothing written on the bottom of the card. 

“Ah the two of cups. The suit of cups deals with emotions and emotional themes like love, relationship and connections. According to this card it seems that you are motivated by a need for a meaningful and deep connection with another person. If you look at this card you’ll see here, the winged staff wrapped in snakes is the Caduceus of Hermes. It is an ancient symbol exchange, in this meaning compromise. Atop the staff is a lion’s head, representing the possible sexual nature between the two.” 

Aziraphale tugged at his collared shirt at the word sexual. He was not a prude or even a complete virgin. He was just surprised at how close this was hitting to home. 

“The next card will reveal your anxieties about the issue at hand.” 

Aziraphale quickly picked the next card. 

The next card was of a family. A mom, a dad, and two sons. The mom and dad were holding each others hands and looking up in wonder at a beautiful rainbow. The older brother had his arm wrapped around his brother's shoulder and was pointing up at the rainbow as if to show it to him. Their expressions were also filled with wonder. The mother had blond hair and had her hand on the head of the youngest son, who also was blond. The father and older brother had dark hair. The family was surrounded by lovely rolling hills covered in flowers. In front of them were ten golden cups, all literally filling over with water into a river beneath them. On the very top of the card an ‘X’ was written there. There was only one problem, the card was placed upside down. Aziraphale tried to correct it but Anathema stopped him. 

“No, the way the card comes up dictates its meaning. When it comes up upside down it's ‘reversed’. Often it means the exact opposite of its meaning when it's right side up. This is the ten of cups. Rightside up it means emotional fulfillment in your family and relationships. It's the ‘happy family’ card and depicts a harmonious and joyful family; but that's only if the card is upright. This card is reversed so it means family bonds being broken and a family pulling apart.” 

“That's my future?” Aziraphale asked, scared. 

“Well no, in this spread it just represents what you are afraid of. It doesn't mean that it's your future. You are afraid of losing your family and the bonds you have with those you love.” 

“Oh right.” 

“Lets keep going. This next card will represent an outside event or force that you are unaware of.” 

The next card showed a young woman in glasses with her hair flying around her, in front of her was a cup, knife, wand and pentacle. Above her head was an infinity sign which glowed white like her eyes. Written on the top of the card was a ‘I’ and on the bottom ‘Magician’ was written. 

“This card symbolizes willpower, desire and manifestation. This card is telling you that you are unaware of your power and your ability to change the world around you. The next card will be your advice on what to do about your issue.” 

Hastily, Aziraphale put down the next card. 

It was again of the angel and demon, the demon's hair was as short as the angels in this one. They were holding hands, the demon was on the angels' left and their backs were turned to Aziraphale. The angel was in his white robes and the demon was dressed in black. But over the blond angels head was a pair of red horns, over the demons red hair was a white halo. Together they stood in front of hundreds of eyes. They were all different shapes and colors, it seemed that no eye was exactly like another and they were all looking down at the pair. Written on the top of the card was ‘XX’ and on the bottom the word ‘Judgment’. 

“The Judgment card. This card deals with reflection, awakening, and rebirth. This card is advising you to let go of your past and allow yourself to change and grow. The next card will be sort of like the last but it will tell how to proceed in relation to the advice.” 

The next card Aziraphale turned over had just the angel on it. In front of the angel was a lion who had flowers braided into his mane. The lion was nuzzling against the angels hands with a smile on his face. The noble beast was standing on top of a sword but didn't even seem to notice it was there. The angel had his wings spread around himself and the lion, above his head was a glowing infinity sign in place of a halo. Written on top of the card was ‘VIII’ and on the bottom the word ‘Strength’ was painted there. 

“The strength card represents inner strength, determination, and compassion. This card is telling you that you have the strength to overcome the obstacles life has coming up head. And to be compassionate through the changes you will be undergoing as well. This next card will advise you on how to move forward in the future.” 

The next card was also upside down. It depicted a man dressed as a pastor holding a papal cross in his right hand and a bible in the other. He is standing in front of a pulpit and below him the members of his congregation are looking up at him. On the top of the card a ‘V’ and on the bottom the word ‘Hierophant’. 

“This is the hierophant card. In the upright position it represents tradition and conformity as well as institutions and religious beliefs. However the reversed hierophant represents personal beliefs, freedom, and rebellion. This card is advising you to change the status quo and create your own path. Now this next card will be the final result if you follow all the advice given.” 

Aziraphale swallowed and shakily drew the final card. 

It was of a woman clad in white sitting with the world in her lap. She was holding the earth and smiling down at it as if it were her pregnant belly. Above her head another infinity sign. This time there were tiny depictions of angels and demons inside the sign. Behind her was a sea of stars with a few planets here and there. The top of the card was the number ‘XXI’ and on the bottom two words ‘The World’. 

“The world card. It represents harmony, fulfillment, and a sense of belonging. This card is telling you that if you listen to the advice given then you will be fulfilled and that you will achieve some sense of wholeness or belonging. Ok so lets review the reading. You are concerned about a decision based on your heart that will have long term effects on your life. You are motivated by a need for a meaningful and deep connection with another person and you are afraid that your decision will break apart your family. Remember that you have the power to change what is going on in your life. You should let go of your past and your old self so that you can grow into your new self. You are going to have to be strong in your will to overcome the troubles ahead of you. Don't be afraid to push limits and go with your heart, even if the rules say you are wrong. If you are brave and true to yourself everything will come together and you will feel whole and like you belong in the end.” 

Aziraphale was stunned and tears prickled in his eyes. It was everything he didn't know he needed to hear. Up in the top corner of the bleachers the occupants of hell house were watching the tarot card reading happening below. 

* 

“So heaven has another angel? They are multiplying like rabbits down there.” Hastur said, crushing out his cigarette butt against the bleacher. 

“I don't think either of them are new angels. Look, Michael and Uriel have scooted away from them and are talking between themselves. Begs the question of what he was doing sitting with them in the first place.” Ligur mused resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

“Looks like the two non-angles are playing cards. Smart. We should have thought of that.” Beelzebub said looking down with what appeared to be, and probably was, disinterest. 

“Funny she looks familiar too, where have I seen those two?” Hastur wondered, pulling Ligur closer. 

The coach then blew his whistle unnecessarily loud to signify that he had seen enough and try-outs were over. The sharp sound caused Crowley to wake suddenly and he fell off the bench he had been sleeping on. Luckily he only hit the metal bar between the bleacher rows, as opposed to falling off the bleachers entirely. When Crowley picked up his groggily head he was met with laughter, Ligur and Hastur's laughter. 

“Aw look sleeping beauty if finally awake” Hastur cooed causing Beelzebub to let out a bark of a laugh. 

Crowley merely grumbled and stood and stretched. 

“How's the head, dumb-ass?” that was the closest Beelzebub could get to kindness. 

“It's fine- wait wait that's him!” 

“What? Who?” 

“Hastur, look it's the boy he came into work yesterday. Oh no he is with that girl again.” 

“Oh, right. So you gonna give him your number?” 

They watched Anathema pack her cards into her bag. As all the people below on the bleachers started to pack up and get off, so did the small group at the top. 

“I don't know, he is with her. I wish I could get him alone.” 

“Careful, he might be an angel.” Ligur warned. 

“I know he is so beautiful. With those blue eyes and-” 

“No stupid,” Beelzebub interrupted before he got too mushy, “that kind of angel.” 

They pointed at Michael and Uriel who were following him off the raisers. 

“What no, he can't be an angel. I mean, he is an angel but not the shitty posh asshole kind.” 

“Seemed pretty posh to me.” Hastur said in a bored tone. 

“No he wasn't. You are just saying that because he was overly polite and anxious, all english guys talk like that.” 

“I don’t.” The other three said in unison. 

“Whatever, he isn't one of them.” 

Just at that moment Gabriel came off the field and embraced Aziraphale. Still high on the exercises and bit of game play, he pulled his little brother into a tight hug. Then when he released him he fussed with his blond hair, trying and failing to tame it slightly. Aziraphale, embarrassed to be fussed over, playfully pushed him away. 

“Ah looks like Gabriel got himself a little boyfriend.” Ligur said as they watched the Fells embrace. 

Both Crowley and Beelzebub tensed. Crowley’s surprise faded to a look of hurt. While Beelzebub’s surprise faded to anger. 

“That's gotta hurt.” Hastur said until he saw the look on Beelzebub’s face. “I mean Crowley. That's gotta hurt  _ Crowley.  _ I’m sorry boss I didn't mean-” 

“It’z fine.” They growled. Their slight speech impediment had a neck for rearing its ugly head when they were annoyed. “I guess he is out of the closet now which iz funny because I always thought he was in there because he was afraid of his family'z opinion. But nope guezz not. Guezz he iz only afraid of hiz family finding out if that perzon iznt good enough for him.” 

Hastur and Ligur quickly shut up for fear of Beelzebub losing their cool and ripping Gabriel's face off. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch. They just didn't want them to get themself expelled for going after the dean's son. Dagon came over to the group once they were off the raisers. She took her mouth guard out of her mouth and took a look around at all of their expressions. 

“Everybody.. good?” She asked, rubbing her sweaty face with a towel. 

“They can’t be together…” Crowley said miserably. 

“Who?” 

Hastur cleared his throat hoping what he said next would make Beelzebub snap. 

“Gabriel and blondie over there.” 

“Who? His brother?” 

Everybody blinked. 

“His brother?” Crowley asked. 

“Yeah that one.” Dagon said, pointing at Aziraphale. “Overheard Gabriel introduce him to Tadfield’s ‘finest’. Azira or something. Looks like we have an angel in the making.” 

The group was momentarily dumbfounded. The Fell brothers looked so different that they didn't even entertain that this plump, blond, blue eyed young man could be the younger brother to Gabriel. But it made more sense then the alternative. Michael and Uriel were still talking to Gabriel, and if he had just walked out of the closet that would be really likely. Hell house knew they were all closeted homophobes (Or not so closeted homophobes). And in Gabriel’s case he was closeted homophobe and a closeted gay. The occupants of hell house began talking about their mistake, except for Crowley. He was too busy clutching the napkin he had saved with his number on it. Swallowing hard he made up his mind. He was going to give that angel his number, even at the risk of embarrassing himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted on the 5th. Let me know what you guys think so far, I hope the tarot card descriptions were easy enough to read. If I could draw them I would, but I fear my bad art skills would only add to confusion.


	4. Heart Over Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale must choose between doing what he is told and what feels right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday ebony_dove 🎉🎊🎈🎁, I hope you like this chapter.

When coach Shadwell blew his whistle Gabriel couldn't stop his eyes from sailing upwards to the top row of the bleachers. They were up there. They were always up there. Looking down on him like they could see into his heart, his soul. Maybe they could. Maybe that is why they are always frowning. Because they know who he really is. Every game, and nearly every practice they are there. He knows they aren't there for him, he is not much of a narcissist, but he can't help wonder what they think of him. In two months and three weeks it will have been two years since they had last spoken directly to each other. 

Gabriel scoffed at himself. Is that how he measured his life? Was he that pathetic that his entire existence revolved around them? But in a way it felt like he did. The guilty he still bore over them was eating him alive. Whenever he thought of them it felt like maggots were eating at his heart and stomach. He hated himself for his mistake, he hated himself for missing them. He had been trying to improve and move on but he felt stagnant. He knew he had done wrong, he had to accept that and the things about himself he couldn't change if he wanted to move on. But he couldn’t accept himself, not with the family he had. So instead he turned to anger. Hating himself for the way he felt. Hating them for making him have these feelings. Hating was easier than the truth. 

The only other way Gabriel dealt with his feelings was by completely ignoring them. He went over to greet his friends and brother. He pulled Aziraphale into a tight hug. 

“Hello Anathema.” He greeted once he had let Aziraphale go. “I see you have met Michael and Uriel.” 

“Ah yes I.. have.” 

There was a palpable animosity as Michael and Uriel gave Anathema a disapproving look. Gabriel had never been keen on reading rooms so he didn't think anything was wrong. 

“Well Sandalphon and I are going to head back to the house to shower, the locker rooms aren't ready for some reason. But you are welcome to come with us Aziraphale, I could even show you my room.” 

“Ah, that's a nice offer but Anathema and I have plans.” 

“Oh I see.” Gabriel said, thinking his brother had made a choice between the girls. “Well I wouldn't want to intrude on any plans you two have. Just be safe.” 

“ _ Gabriel. _ ” Aziraphale warned. 

“What? I didn't say anything. Alright, we will get out of your hair.” 

The older Fell led his friends back home while the younger stood there flushed. 

“I'm sorry about his quite frankly medieval views on female and male relations. He always acts like men and women can't be friends without being attracted to each other and yet he lives with two women and he has never dated them. At least as far as I know. Actually I've never heard of a single girl he has dated and yet he is relentless about forcing me into dating girls.” 

“And you don't want to date girls?” 

“No of cor- no.. I mean that I-” 

“Aziraphale, I'm going to ask something of you, you don't have to reply but I do hope you comply.” Anathema said, interrupting him. She said it in such a serious and grave way he didn't know what else to do besides shut up and listen. “I don't want you to lie to me. You don't always have to tell me the truth but I don't want you to feed me lies. I will respect your privacy and personal boundaries as long as you respect my intelligence. A friendship without honesty is not a friendship I want to have.” 

“Yes of course. I respect that.” 

Anathema then spotted a red haired boy in dark shades. 

“I'm going to get my bike and I’ll be right back.” she said. 

“I’ll come with you.” 

“No, you stay right here and I'll be back.” 

“My dear I didn't mean to offend-” 

“No, you didn’t. I’ll only be gone a moment, wait for me, okay?” 

Aziraphale nodded and tried not to be upset. Anathema said she wasn't offended and that she would be right back. She had also just made a big deal about being honest with one another so surely she didn't plan on ditching him. Still, the insecure part of him was worried he would spend the better part of an hour waiting on her to return only for her to never show up. 

* 

“Locker rooms are locked till next practice so it looks like I'll be showering at home. Think they fixed the handle on the shower?” 

*“Satan, I hope so. Used to take like ten minutes to find a setting that wasn’t fucking ice water freezing or boiling hell springs hot after what Hastur did to it.”

“I didn’t mean to turn it so hard.” Hastur mumbled dejected. 

“Let's just pray to the dirty dealers of hell that the school used a measly percent of its enormous income to fix it as opposed to putting another golden shower head in HeavensGate.” 

The group was beginning to head off towards hell house until they realized they were missing someone. 

“You coming Crowley?” Ligur asked. 

“Ngk i’ll catch up.” 

The group obviously knew what he was about to do. It was embarrassingly obvious but they left him to it. 

“Good luck.” Beelzebub muttered bitterly. 

* 

Aziraphale’s worries faded in a snap as soon as he noticed a figure next to him, and the rest of his thoughts left him as he realized who it was. 

“Uh hey, not sure if you remember me but I never formally introduced myself. I’m Crowley from Eden’s Cafe.” He said, holding out his hand. 

“Yes I remember, I’m Aziraphale.” 

He grabbed his hand and shook it. 

“Nice to meet you _ Aziraphale. _ ” 

The sound of his name on the other boy's lips made his heart swell. He felt lighted and tingly and a little frightened at the strength of his feelings. 

“I just came over to return to you something you left at the cafe.” 

“Oh that's awfully kind of you,” Aziraphale said, “but I don't seem to recall leaving anything.” 

“It's definitely yours.” Crowley pulled the folded napkin out of his pocket and placed it into Aziraphale's hand. He then curled his fingers around it. “Don't lose it again, Okay?” 

“Okay.” Aziraphale said, a little breathless. 

He still didn't remember leaving what seemed to be a napkin behind. But with the beautiful red haired man standing so close he didn't want to protest. 

“I’ll see you around Aziraphale.” he said before letting go of his hand and sauntering around. 

“Please do.” Aziraphale called after him, still feeling light headed. 

The blond opened the napkin to find a phone number inside. He smiled giddily to himself until he saw his brother approaching. 

“Gabriel,” He said nervously, shoving the napkin out of sight and into his back pocket. “What are you doing back here?” 

“I left my bag. What was he talking to you about? Was he bothering you? What did he say?” 

“No! Nothing! He was just being friendly. Why would you assume anything else?” Aziraphale said with an anxious dis-genuine laugh. 

“Friendly? Doubt it. Stay away from him and his friends; they aren't the kind of people you want to associate with.” 

Aziraphale swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat continued to grow. 

“And what kind of people is that exactly?” 

“Oh you know delinquents, ungodly hooligans. I know you know what I mean Aziraphale.” 

“I do know what you mean, Gabriel.” he said with as little emotion as he could. 

“Good. Staying away from him is the right- Hey, where is Anathema?” 

“Uhhh” 

“I’m right here.” Anathema called pushing her bike along next to her. “I was just getting my bike. Aziraphale shall we…?” 

“Yes of course, goodbye Gabriel.” he said, trying to rush Anathema away with him. 

Before he could get more than a step away, Gabriel grabbed his arm. 

“Just remember what I said.” 

“I will.” 

They looked at each other for a moment longer before Gabriel finally let go of his arm, and he and Anathema headed off towards the dorm. They walked briskly and in silence. Until Anathema was sure they weren’t being followed and they were more than out of earshot. 

“So what was all that about.” 

“Well, erm- I saw that boy from the cafe yesterday. Crowley, the one with the dark sunglasses and red hair.” 

“Yes I remember, did you talk to him?” 

“Yeah he gave me something, said I left it at the cafe.” 

“What was it?” 

“His *ahem* number.” 

“Aw, Aziraphale. Can’t take you anywhere without all the cute boys hitting on you.” She teased while playfully knocking her shoulder into his. “So, wait why was Gabriel there?” 

“Said he had forgotten his bag. He also saw Crowley talking to me and told me to stay away from him.” 

“Why?” 

“He was saying that Crowley's kind of people were delinquents and ungodly. Also that I should stay away from him.” 

“His kind as in.. gay people?” 

“I’m afraid so.” 

“Wow, does he know you are gay?” 

“Um well, if i’m being honest with you. I haven’t told anyone and I would kindly ask you don’t tell anyone.” 

“Of course, but what about Crowley? Are you really going to stay away from him?” 

Aziraphale pulled the note from his back pocket. He looked at it and thought about the tarot ready he had received. He thought about everything Anathema had said and about the angel and demon drinking from each other’s chalices. 

“No, I don't think I will.” 

* 

Aziraphale thought about waiting a few days before texting him back. He knew it was etiquette to play coy and not come off desperate. Anathema thought that was stupid. She told him that he should just go after what he wants and if Crowley wants to play games then he isn't worth his time. But Aziraphale was still worried about how it would reflect on him personally if he texted Crowley too soon. At the two hour mark Anathema had had enough. 

“Ok you have to text him, right now.” 

“What?” Aziraphale said surprised. 

They had turned a movie on Anathema laptop and were watching it on the couch in the common room they had. As it turned out, she was the only one watching while Aziraphale kept frequently rubbing his hands on the front of his pants. 

“You are clearly losing your mind. Just rip the band-aid off and text him.” 

“But what if he just wants to be friends? Or worse, what if he gave his number just to trick me? Think about it, he is so handsome. Why would he want  _ me _ to have his number?” 

“Oh Aziraphale don't think like that. You are incredibly handsome and really adorable. I’m sure Crowley is more taken with your kindness than with your looks. Just as he should. You are remarkably kind and he’d be lucky to be dating you.” 

“But what if he doesn't want to date me? What if he is just looking for a friend?” 

“Writing his number down from the first moment he saw you and saving it until he ran into you again seems more romantic than platonic. But let's say he does just want to be friends. What's wrong with that? That's how most successful relationships start anyways. You should start as friends and then if you guys get along and like each other then you let the relationship grow into something more.” 

“What if-” Aziraphale took a shaky breath in, “What if- he does like me, and I like him? What if he is everything I ever wanted and yet couldn't have? I can’t have a public relationship, what will my family think? Well, I know what they’ll think, that's the problem. Maybe it's better if I don’t involve him in my family drama.” 

“Aziraphale, I think you are getting ahead of yourself. You should text him and see what he’s like. Who knows you might not even like him. Either way you really need to text him because every second you don't you are torturing yourself.” 

She was right. He couldn’t keep going like this. His heart was hammering just thinking about Crowley. At this rate he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. So Aziraphale caved and decided that if he didn't text him something he wouldn't sleep a wink. Besides if Crowley wanted to be his friend it seemed rude not to accept just because Aziraphale was having trouble with his feelings. It was Crowley's fault that Aziraphale found him so attractive. 

_**Hello Crowley, It's Aziraphale. It was nice to meet you and i’m sorry again about your hand.** _

“There.” Aziraphale said, putting his phone down. “Done. I texted him.” 

He then realized he was now going to be nervously waiting for his response. 

* 

Crowley was currently lounging on the couch scrolling through his phone. To the rest of the hell house he always tried to act cool and aloof when really he spent most of his time saving gardening tips to his Pinterest board and when he was really bored saving Golden Girls quotes. His friends were talking around him but he wasn't really listening. He was too busier pitying himself. 

Aziraphale still hasn't texted him. He couldn't help being worried about all the reasons he didn't text him. He thought about turning it off for a while. So he could at least pretend Aziraphale may have texted him and he hadn’t seen it yet. But that would mean he would have to pay attention.Just then a message popped up on his notifications. It was from an unknown number but he saw the name Aziraphale flashed on the screen and his heart nearly leaped from its place in his chest. Crowley jumped to his feet causing everyone hanging out in the living space to look at him. 

“Uh… gotta go, upstairs… for a bit.” He said awkwardly. 

Then he walked briskly to the stairs before climbing them two at a time. Everyone downstairs heard him run into his room and slam the door. 

“If he wanted to jerk off that bad he should have just said so.” Dagon joked before taking a sip of her pale ale. 

“Shut up.” Ligur said playfully, giving her a shove. 

Dagon dribbled a little of the alcoholic beverage down the sides of her mouth from the sudden movement. She pushed him back which caused his shoulder to sharply hit Hastur's head which was resting there peacefully. 

“Oi! That hurt!” 

“Hey!” Ligur said in a chastising tone. 

“You started it. What you can dish it out but you can't take it?” 

“Shut it all of you!” Beelzebub shouted. They knew if they didn't stop them now they’d take it way too far. “Dagon you said you called The Holy Ale and they are gonna let us perform.” 

“Yeah, they said they have a system and mics we could use but we would need to bring our own sound technician.” 

“So we have to find someone to run sound for us?” Hastur asked. 

“Or one of us will have to learn the system.” Ligur added. 

All eyes went to Dagon. 

“Why are you looking at me?” 

“You are the only one who doesn't play an instrument.” 

“That's because i’m the manager.” 

“You're.. handy.” 

“I’m good with mechanics not electronics” 

“What's the difference?” 

“Well first of all-” 

“Look!” Beelzebub said, once again raising their voice. “I still want to hold auditions for another vocalist to add to our band. Why don't we add that we are looking for a sound technician to the flyers we are gonna put up around campus. In the meantime, Dagon would you call them back and find out more about the sound system and get an idea of how hard it will be to learn.” 

“Yes boss.” 

“Then it's gonna be a matter of getting there. It's not at all that far of a walk but we can't exactly carry my drums there and back.” 

“Think Crowley will let us pack up the Bentley with instruments.” Hastur asked. 

“I'd love to ask him personally, but unfortunately he ran off five minutes ago to do Satan knows what.” Beelzebub said. “Pretty sure it was to text the Fells boy.” 

Beelzebub sighed and shook their black mop hair slightly. 

“What a damned fool.” 

* 

Crowley threw himself onto his bed and with shaky fingers opened the message. 

_**Hello Crowley, It's Aziraphale. It was nice to meet you and i’m sorry again about your hand.** _

Crowley felt all giddy. Which was surprising. He had never felt this way before. Normally when he was interested in someone it felt strictly sexual. Like they were something to capture and ensnared which sweet nothings and suggestive comments. That they were a conquest to be made and then tossed when they were no longer of interest. He never felt this nervous or giddy. He never felt all gooey and warm. It was an odd feeling, but a feeling he was slowly finding to be addictive. Normally Crowley didn't really care about the people he was seeing. There were no dates, or early morning coffee, or getting to know one another. It was mutually exploitative then it was over. Bit now with Aziraphale he felt as if he was some love sick school boy completely obsessed with the pretty popular boy at school. Holy shit. He was a love sick school boy obsessed with the pretty popular boy at school. 

‘Get a hold of yourself.’ he mentally scolded. ‘You don’t even know him.’ 

Crowley took a deep breath. He thought for a second about waiting to text back. It was something he might do to another boy. Pretend like he hadn't seen the message and reply when he felt like it. But that was something he did when he didn't really care. But now he did care and he  _ really _ felt like replying. 

**Don’t worry about it. So what were you doing at the Rugby try-outs, do you play?**

_**Oh definitely not, i’m not very athletic. I was only there the behest of my brother Gabriel. What about you?** _

**I was there to support my friend Dagon who is also my housemate. I was there with my friends, Hastur, Ligur, and Beelzebub. Who are also my housemates.**

_**Oh that's nice. I also have found a friend in my flatmate, Anathema. She was with me at the Cafe. I’m lucky to have met her. I don’t make friends very easily I'm afraid.** _

**Well it is only, what? Your second day, right? You’ll have plenty of time to make friends. I could always be your friend.**

Crowley felt himself blush while laying in bed. It just sounded so embarrassing. He felt like he was passing a ‘Do you like me? Yes or No’ note in class. This was so embarrassing, did Aziraphale already know how lame he was? 

_**That sounds lovely. Now that we are friends I think it's only appropriate that we get to know each other a little better. Don’t you?** _

**Yes of course. So what do you like to do for fun?**

_**I read mostly. Do you read much?** _

**Yeah but I'm dyslexic so mostly I read for class or for my hobby.**

_**I’m sorry to hear about your dyslexia. I am curious to know about that hobby of yours.** _

**Oh it’s nothing really. I just do some minor botany.**

_**So you like plants? I have often tried to grow houseplants but I’ve never been able to keep one alive for long.** _

**A plant murder hm? I guess it's a good thing we are getting to know each other because I would never have pegged you for having a dark side.**

_**Looks can be deceiving.** _

**So what's a rebel killer like you like to listen to?**

_**Mostly classical if i’m being honest. But I am a sucker for Queen and their music.** _

**Well what a coincidence, I’m absolutely in love with Freddie Mercury.**

_**Aren’t we all?** _

Crowley smiled. He still wasn't sure if Aziraphale just wanted to be his friend or if he wanted to date him. But either way inviting him out somewhere seemed like the right next step. 

**I happen to be in a band. We are a cover band and we go by the name of Hell's Angels. We play some other stuff but the majority of it is Queen. We are playing at the Bethlehem house party in two week. Would you like to come? You could come and watch and then afterwards we could hang out, we only do about five songs in a set. You could even invite Anathema so you don’t feel like you're by yourself while i'm playing.**

Aziraphale considered the offer for a moment. He wasn't sure if he would be comfortable at a college party. He hasn't really been to many high school parties and he expected this to be a lot wilder than anything he had been to before. 

“Anathema, my dear?” he asked, pulling her attention from the movie. 

“Yeah what's up?” 

“How would you feel about attending a party in two weeks.” 

“Sounds fun. Is Crowley going to be there?” She said with a knowing smile. 

“Yes, him and his band.” 

“Ooo a band. I've always wanted to be in a band, they always seem to have so much fun on stage and I've always loved music. Count me in.” 

“Do you play anything?” 

“Nah. But I like to sing.” 

**_Anathema and I will be there. So do you live at the Bethlehem house? Also do you play in your band or do you sing?_ **

**A little of both. I do some background singing just to fill out the sound but mostly I play the electric guitar. And no I don't live at Bethlehem, I live at Edicule, aka Hell House. It’s at the other end of the street, right next to HeavensGate.**

_**Hey Crowley, I don't want to offend but I do have a question to ask you.** _

**Ask me anything.**

_**Well after you gave me your number my brother spotted us. He implied that you and your friends were not people I want to get mixed up in. I’m fairly certain my brother was just being judgmental but I have to ask. Do you and your friends do anything illegal I should be aware of?** _

Fucking Gabriel. Of course Crowley should have known that that obnoxious ass would try and ruin this. 

**I’ll be completely honest with you. My friend group does drink and does drugs but we are not bad people. Nothing crazy or out of hand and we don't even do it all the time. Personally I’ve only ever tried the few drugs that come into the house once and I only smoke tobacco when I'm stressed. I do drink pretty frequently but that’s about as bad as I get. We don't run a drug cartel and I would never encourage or force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. Also I’m pretty sure it's not the drugs and alcohol that has your brother so worried. He isn’t comfortable with the fact that all of my friends and myself are queer.**

_**Don’t worry. I am not my brother and I have no problem with any of that. I’m sorry he is so small minded.** _

**It’s ok, it’s not your fault he is that way. Best to keep him out of this, don’t want him to try and dictate who you can and can’t hang with.**

Aziraphale let out a breath of relief. 

_**Yes exactly, thank you. If he found out I was texting you after he told me not to, I'd never hear the end of it. He can be so intrusive at times.** _

**Don’t worry he doesn't ever have to know.**

*

Aziraphale and Crowley spent most of the night texting each other. They talked about the classes they were taking, about family, and just about anything. Crowley was busy reading about Aziraphales love of desserts and sweets when he heard a soft knocking at his bedroom door. 

“Come in.” He called. 

Beelzebub quietly came into the room and closed the door behind them. They then sat on the edge of Crowley's bed. 

“Crowley, I think we should talk.” 

“Ok.” He said hesitantly as he put his phone down. 

“Have you been texting Gabriel’s younger brother?”

Crowley suddenly felt like a small child who had misbehaved. 

“His name is Aziraphale and yes, I have.” 

Beelzebub sighed and ran their fingers through their thick hair. 

“Look Crowley, he seems like a nice kid and I know he isn't Gabriel and his actions do not reflect on Aziraphale. But you just don't know his family like I do. He comes from a long like of bigots and they are still keeping up the family traditions, even if he is gay he won't be able to be public about it. I just want you to know what you are getting into.” 

“Just because his family is that way doesn't mean he has to be. He is good and kind and he would never treat someone differently just because they are different. He isn't like that.” 

“He might not be. But his family... It takes a lot to stand up against your own family and denounce everything they have expected you to be your entire life. Gabriel wasn't strong enough and i’m not saying Aziraphale is just like him, but I just want you to understand the kind of pressure he is under to be straight. That whole family is from the middle ages and I don't want you to feel like you need to go back in the closet for him. Because you certainly can't drag him out. I’ll be here if you need to talk, just don't expect too much from him okay?” 

“Okay.” Crowley said, a little crestfallen. 

“Now you better get your ass down there and eat the pizza that's left. They aren’t going to save any for you and you have the BMI of a fucking toothpick.” 

“Yeah i’ll be right down. And Beelzebub?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry Gabriel was such an ass to you.” 

“Thanks and it's okay,” They said softly. “It’s not something you have to worry about. But speaking of him, don't let him catch the two of you together. He’d never willingly allow him to hang around you, so be careful. He has a temper and doesn't like his authority being challenged.” 

“No wonder you liked him so much.” 

Beelzebub scowled. They then reared back and hit him in the face. Lucky he saw it coming and lifted his arm to take the blow. But they continued to swipe at him, even going as far as to get on top of him and hit him. 

“Ow! Hey! You do get that you are just proving me right, right?”

After another hit they climbed off and went to the door. 

“Don’t be an ass. Now get _your_ ass downstairs and eat.” 

“Yes boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we finally get some smut, I hope you guys love Hastur and Ligur content because I wrote a lot of it and these boys are kinda kinky 😘. I have also have a schedule planned for posting (at least for the next month of quarantine) I'll post a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday. 
> 
> Wed the 8th - Chapter 5  
> Sun the 12th - Chapter 6


	5. Hastur and Ligur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Mature Content  
> (Light BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Public Sex, Biting, Spanking)

Hastur and Ligur. Ligur and Hastur. That’s how it had always been. Just the two of them, together. They met the first day of Year two of primary school. Hastur was an angry little seven year old playing by himself in the dirt. He had a growing fascination with bugs and other crawly things. Not only did he like to hunt them down but he also liked to open them up and take a look inside. The other kids did not appreciate bugs in the way that Hastur did. Which was why he was playing alone. He was currently watching a group of maggots devour and pass through a rotting apple slice when he heard someone else approach. Behind Hastur there was another little boy. He was in his class and had a peculiar pair of eyes that seemed to change colors in the light. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked. 

“Maggots.” Hastur said dismissively. 

He was used to kids coming over to see what he was doing just for them to turn and run. No other kid could stomach it but him. Hastur was sure this boy would be no different. He’d say how gross it was and how weird he was for looking at it. Then he’d go off and giggle about him to the others in his class. He had seen it time and time again. Which was why Hastur was surprised when the boy wasn't repulsed at all. 

“Cool.” He said before crouching down to sit next to him. 

Together they sat for a moment, watching maggots squirm and feast on the surface of the browning apple. 

“I’m Hastur.” 

“Ligur.” 

They spent every recess together. They’d move rocks and pull up the worms and centipedes they’d find there. If they couldn't find the bugs readily they would spend their recesses digging for them. Then when the chill of winter came and the bugs and other crawly things burrowed digger than they could dig, they continued to spend every recess together. They would climb up to the very top of the wooden playground equipment and perch up there. Together Hastur and Ligur would look down over the other children playing. They liked being by themselves more than being part of the group. Sometimes they didn’t have much to say to one another. But they enjoyed the quiet of each other's company as the other kids played loudly and with wild abandonment. Then recess together became play-dates after school and play-dates turned into sleepovers. 

The pair became inseparable. The two weird dirty kids were no longer alone. It was much easier being an outcast when you had someone to be outcasted with. Their shared interests grew as they did. They spent many fair weather days out at a pond near Hastur’s house. There they developed a love for reptiles. It took many years of begging their parents but both sets eventually broke by their 14 birthdays. Even though Hastur’s birthday was a month before Ligur’s he requested to wait until they could go pet shopping together. Hastur picked out a beautifully green common toad which he lovingly named Fenric. While Ligur picked out a brown, sometimes orange, graceful chameleon which he named Lloigor. Hastur and Ligur also shared a love of violence and gore. The more gore the better. As they got older they began spending their lunch and study periods reading and discussing disturbing and violently gory graphic novels series. 

Among their favorites were,  _ Echoes _ by Joshua Hale Fialkov and illustrated by Rahsan Ekedal,  _ Ferals _ by David Lapham and illustrated by Gabriel Andrade, and  _ Fatale _ written and illustrated by Ed Brubaker and Sean Phillips. The boys also had a love for violent video games. Weekends were often consumed by;  _ The Resident Evil Series _ ,  _ The Dead Space Series _ ,  _ The Evil Within _ ,  _ Until Dawn _ ,  _ Bioshock Infinite _ ,  _ Mortal Kombat X _ , and  _ The Wolfenstein: New Order _ . When they were too lazy to pick up a book or a controller they turned on a movie. They loved horror movies. From body horror to predictable slasher films they watched them all. They enjoyed such films as  _ The Wizard of Gore _ ,  _ The Texas Chain Saw Massacre _ ,  _ Dead Alive _ ,  _ Audition _ ,  _ The Hills Have Eyes _ ,  _ Inside _ , and  _ Maniac _ . 

By their Year 10 (Freshman year) they had started puberty. Ligur was lucky that puberty had seemed to rush him through all the awkward phases of their teenagecy and had left him quite beautiful. Hastur was not so lucky. He became a gangly awkward teenager with terrible acne. He often picked at the pimples at his face which caused them to scar and bleed. The popular kids at their secondary school unanimously decided that Ligur was acceptable. Some of them invited him into their social circles but they made it clear the costs, he wasn’t allowed to associate himself with Hastur anymore. The choice was simple. He chose Hastur. 

Ligur took note of which ones thought it was ok to poke fun at Hastur and call him all sorts of juvenile names. Ligur held back his tongue and the fist he longed to connect with their faces. Instead Hastur and Ligur would wait for the cover night and break into their cars. They never stole anything but the owners of said cars, along with all of their friends who hitched a ride, found themselves covered in a bad case of poison ivy rashes. Where those came from everyone had no clue. But it was what those idiots deserved. What did it matter what Hastur looked like? He was always going to be the one for Ligur, no matter what. 

The one curse puberty did leave Ligur was an overactive sex drive. Suddenly he was noticing girls and guys in a way he hadn't before. But most, almost all, of his attention and sexual frustration was focused on Hastur. Ligur wasn't entirely positive if Hastur returned his feelings. Hastur was never very vocal about his feelings and he had never shown any interest in girls or guys before. And the two of them never hesitated in platonic touches before. Their legs often shared the same space, one would lay on the other’s chest while they thumbed through graphic novels, and falling asleep on each other had never been a problem before. Ligur was not oblivious to the arm Hastur would put around and behind him on the back of the couch, but it never moved down to Ligur’s shoulder. And with these new and unexpected feelings of romantic and sexual desire came shame. 

He felt ashamed at being dishonest with Hastur about how he felt. He also felt ashamed at every erection caused by some innocent touch. Like if Hastur grabbed his knee to get his attention when they were hanging out. Or whenever the two of them would push each other and wrestle while trying to get the upper hand in a mortal kombat. Innocent touches turned lustful in Ligur's hormone warped brain. He’d have to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm down. Or in the rare moments where that just wasn't an option, he’d physically relieve himself. One night they had shared Hastur's bed because the air mattress Ligur usually used had a hole in it. Ligur's poor heart nearly gave out when Hastur offered to just sleep together. It was the height of summer so the boys decided to sleep in shorts and tank tops. Ligur's heart hammered wildly in his chest as they got in. 

The boys started at the opposite ends of the bed but by the first lights of morning they were tangled together in the middle. Ligur woke first. He found himself wrapped up Hastur arms and legs. His hand and head were on the taller boy's chest. Ligur snuggled in closer. He briefly considered pretending to be asleep and see what Hastur would do when he found the shorter boy on top of him. Would he be repulsed and push him away? Would he pull him closer? What would Hastur do if he thought Ligur was still asleep? Either way it went, it could provide Ligur with the answers he had been looking for. There was just one problem. Ligur's rock hard erection was pressed into the other boy's leg. 

Once he realized the compromising position he was in, he slowly detangled himself from the taller boy. Careful not to wake him as he made his way to the bathroom and tried to think away his morning wood but it just wouldn't go down. The feel of Hastur against him, the way the scent of him covered his skin and clothes after being snuggled up next to him in his bed all night. It was all too intoxicating. Ligur covered his nose with his own tank top and deeply breathed in the smell of Hastur as he wrapped his fingers around himself. After he finished pleasuring himself he was too embarrassed to get back into Hastur's bed. He felt dirty and weird. It felt wrong to snuggle back in with him after thinking about him while he rubbed on off in his bathroom. Ligur decided to wait for Hastur to make the first move or gesture or any kind of sign that he wanted him. 

When they were in Year 12 (Junior year) Ligur reached a breaking point. They were over at Ligur’s house watching Hastur’s favorite film.  _ The Fly _ directed by David Cronenbrug. Hastur was excitedly talking about behind the scenes trivia tidbits when Ligur had a moment of clarity. Hastur was rambling, but that was ok because Ligur loved it when Hastur rambled. Normally Hastur was always bored, angry, or just plain quiet. Ligur loved to watch Hastur ramble about something because it meant he was excited about it. Watching Hastur's face light as he talked about something in great length and detail always made him feel equally happy. They had watched  _ The Fly _ together at least ten times at this point but Ligur never tired of hearing him talk about it. He watched Hastur smile uncontrollably and go on and on about all the things that went into making the film and a realization struck him out of nowhere. Hastur was never going to make the first move. 

In that moment of realization Ligur felt a swell of urgency to know one way or the other. Before he could lose his determination he grabbed Hastur and kissed him. It was awkward at first, partly because it was both their first kiss and because Hastur was completely caught off guard. Ligur pulled back slightly, giving Hastur room to react. But his reaction was just to tip his head slightly and pull him back in. Their first kiss quickly turned into their first french kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and they both moaned at the contact. After a minute or so of intense kissing Hastur grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. They then began rocking against each other as their kiss got more and more heated. 

“Can I take this off?” Ligur asked, gripping Hastur's shirt. 

“Yes. Please.” Hastur whined. 

Ligur quickly took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. The taller boy laid beneath him, flushed and needy. His impossibly big pupils had gotten even bigger and his lips were colored a beautiful blush pink. Ligur trailed his fingers down his bare chest, he had never seen a more divine being before. He had never cared for religion much before but now he understood why people knelt down and worshiped holy men. They tore each other out of their pants but before they got off their underwear, Hastur had an idea. He went to his room and came back with a bottle of lotion for sensitive skin. The pair went back to kissing until the heat of their desire was too hot to bear. Then Ligur worked himself out of his underwear before taking Hastur's off. 

“Flip over.” Ligur said, patting the taller boy's leg. 

Obediently Hastur turned as Ligur began stroking himself with the lotion. He lined himself up to Hastur's entrance and hesitated. 

“You ready?” 

Hastur couldn't muster up a response but he did nod and press back against the shorter boy. It was painful and pleasurable; New, strange, and impossibly perfect all at once. After both boys were spent Ligur collapsed on top of Hastur's back. Hastur carefully turned onto his back while keeping Ligur on top of him. 

“We should have done that sooner.” Hastur said with a dreamy smile. 

“Yeah?” Ligur asked, planting a few kisses along his neck. 

“Yeah.” 

They stayed there awhile, basking in the afterglow of their shared first time. First but not last. After opening that door the two boys' relationship shifted slightly. They were already close before but now their casual touches were even more intimate. It wasn't uncommon to find Hastur's arm on Ligur's shoulder, or to find Ligur's hand on Hastur's thigh. For anyone paying attention it was quite obvious that watching tv, one player video games, and the sleeping part of sleepovers got a lot more cuddly. They never officially came out. But their affectionate touches and light hand holding was obvious to everyone at school. 

Ligur's parents were happy for them when they openly kissed one time Hastur was on his way out the door. They had suspected for a long time now and they were glad the two had finally figured it out for themselves. Hastur's parents were genuinely surprised and had to warm up to the idea. They were ignorant but well meaning and eventually became supportive. After all, they had known Ligur since he was a little boy. He was practically their son already and they knew they were good for one another. As they were planning their future together they decided they wanted to attend the same university. Ligur's family strongly encouraged him to pick Tadfield. The Duke family had an enormous wealth and great connections to Tadfield so Ligur getting in would be no problem. 

The La Vistas were lower middle class and would not be able to cover the cost of tuition. Hastur applied for scholarships but it still wasn't enough to cover it. Ligur’s parents knew that if he attended Tadfield University he would have his pick of medical schools and were worried that if it came down to it he would follow Hastur to a least prestigious school. The Dukes made Hastur a generous offer, they would loan him the tuition cost and use their connections to enroll him if he was able to pass the university entrance requirements. Ligur laughed at the thought of Hastur owing his parents any money. All of Hastur's debt would become his sometime after he was done with medical school anyway, but he knew his parents were just being cautious. 

Ligur applied to Tadfield so he could get a bachelor's degree in pre-med. Hastur was going after two bachelor’s degrees, one for entomology and another for anthropology. Ligur was planning on becoming an anesthesiologist, the Duke family was a family of medical doctors and Ligur was expected to follow in the family footprints. Hastur wanted to become a forensic entomologist and an archaeologist. Turns out he never really grew out being the boy who loved bugs and digging. Hastur and Ligur worked themselves to the bone in preparation for applying to Tadfield University. It was all worth it when they finally received their acceptance letters some months later. In celebration they snuck out onto Hastur's roof late the same night with a bottle of Hennessy. About ⅓ into the bottle and a cigarette down when Hastur cleared his throat. 

“I- uh- I just want you to know that I love you. I don’t want you to think I don't love you just cause I don’t say it. So there, I said it.” 

“Aw baby, when did you become such a sap?” Ligur teased and then kissed him. 

Hastur responded with a sharp bite to Ligur's bottom lip. 

“Careful,” Ligur warned playfully, “Naughtiness like that will only get you into trouble.” 

“Trouble? Is that what they call you now?” 

“Better watch that mouth missy or i’ll have to find a good use for it.” 

“Promise?” Hastur asked before licking at the wound on Ligur's lip. 

“You are naughty little succubus, aren't you? Well lets see what’s in a name, yeah?” 

He then pulled his zipper down and released his cock into the warm night air. Hastur didn't have to be told twice. He began sucking in earnest, being out in the open while doing something so intimate was exciting. Hastur began lewdly moaning against Ligur cock, just to drive him crazy. Ligur hissed in a breath at the vibrations coming from the other boy's throat. It was deliciously pleasurable. 

“Shhh, quiet baby. What if someone were to hear you making all that noise?” 

Hastur unexpectedly licked at Ligur's tip causing him to buck his hips and moan. 

“Ahh~” 

Hastur couldn't stop the smile playing at his lips. 

“Are you sure it's me they’ll hear?” Hastur teased innocently. 

Ligur gripped Hastur's blond hair tightly and began to bob his head up and down roughly. The taller boy relaxed his throat and let his mouth be thrusted into. He loved to piss Ligur off a little. Not a lot, just enough for him to want to rough Hastur up a bit. Ligur didn’t want to admit it but being outside while receiving a blowjob was an incredible feeling. It felt risky and exciting and it gave him chills. 

“You are too much sometimes. I swear one day you'll be the death of me.” Ligur grunted as he continued to bob Hastur's head on his cock. “I’m so fucking lucky to have you.” 

Hastur let another moan sound from his throat, this time not intentionally. He was a sucker for Ligur's sweet words of adoration. His tongue swirled around Ligur's cock as Ligur switched between playing with and pulling at his hair. Ligur's breath hitched and his thigh quivered slightly. All of those were familiar signs that Ligur was close to finishing. 

“Oh baby~ Yeah just like that~ So perfect for me~” Ligur held Hastur's head down against his groin as he finished, “Ahh mmmh” 

Ligur rested his head back against the siding of the house and caught his breath. Hastur pulled up his head and licked his lips seductively. Ligur hummed as he rubbed his thumb across Hastur's cheek. 

“You are so good at that babydoll.” Ligur purred as he pulled Hastur in for a kiss. 

“Ain’t nothin about me that’s good.” 

Ligur chuckled darkly. 

“Yeah that's true. You’re daddy’s bad girl huh?” 

Hastur nodded with a wolfish grin before kissing Ligur deeply. Ligur trailed his hand up Hastur’s inner thigh gently cupping at his erect effort. Hastur gasped against his mouth at the sudden touch. 

“Now what are we going to do with you?” Ligur asked as he began fondling his cock through his jeans. “Should I leave you like this? Pent up and longing to be touched.” 

“No. Please~” Hastur begged pathetically. 

“Now who wants to be daddy’s good girl?” 

Hastur didn't have anytime to respond as Ligur grabbed the nape of his neck and bit down on his shoulder. Hastur whined pitifully as he grabbed onto Ligur's shirt. Once he was satisfied with how deep of a mark he had left, Ligur pulled back and gave the freshly made wound a lick. Hastur shivered. He was a bit of a slut for pain. Ligur took a deep drink from the bottle of liquor they had. 

“Come on let's go back inside and i’ll help relieve that tension of yours.”

Ligur tucked himself back into his pants and passed the bottle to Hastur. Then he climbed back through the window. Hastur followed Ligur's lead and took another drink. He passed the bottle back to Ligur who put it on his desk and then helped him climb through. Ligur made a show of removing his jacket and shirt as he made his way over to Hastur's bed. He put his thumb into the waistband of his boxers but paused when he noticed Hastur was still motionless. 

“Well. What are you waiting for?” 

Hastur gulped. He quickly shut the window and pulled off his clothes. Completely nude, Ligur bent himself over the edge of Hastur's bed, exposing himself fully to him. 

“I won't ask you again, doll. Now come here and fuck me.” 

Hastur quickly beelined for his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube that they were already half way in on. He wasted no time lathering his long cock and lining himself up with Ligur's hole. 

“Don’t hold back.” Ligur said in a low husky voice. 

“I never do.” 

Hastur flashed him another predatory grin before sliding into him. Hastur began rocking his hips against Ligur's ass. Ligur responded by spreading his legs out a little further and tightly gripped the sheets. Hastur was known to get a little aggressive in the throws of passion, they both did in their own way. Ligur moved methodically, each hip roll and thrust was purposeful and depended on how much torture he wanted to put Hastur through. Hastur was wild and erratic, losing himself over to pleasure and often pushing it too far into the realm of pain. He placed his hand on Ligur's back and began thrusting hard into him. He was rough and unrelenting, and Ligur loved him for it. Hastur set a tortuously fast pace. In and out, in and out, pressing Ligur further and further into the sheets. Ligur moaned and breathed heavily but he was starting to adjust to the painfully fast thrusts. Just as he got comfortable with the pace, Hastur raked his nails down Ligur's back. 

“Fuck.” Ligur cursed through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice down. 

Hastur giggled. He loved doing anything disobedient in the bedroom and being a general menace. 

“You little brat-” Ligur said lovingly. 

Unfortunately he wasn't able to get any more words out because Hastur went back to his ruthless pace. Hastur grabbed one of his legs and put it up on the bed as continued to fuck him into the bedding. Then he dug his nails into his thigh and on the other side of his hip. Ligur hissed but kept quiet. Hastur slammed into him a few more times before doubling over and climaxing inside of Ligur. Slowly he removed himself, causing some of his excitement to drip onto the floor. His cum continued to drip out of Ligur's hole. Hastur stood there a moment longer. He rubbed his thumb over Ligur's used hole, admiring his work. 

“Come here love.” Ligur beckoned. 

Hastur happily obeyed and slid into bed with him. They got under the covers, not bothering to clean themselves. 

“I love you too.” Ligur whispered before kissing him on the nose. 

“I know.” 

* 

The two were now in their third year of university and lucky they got a room to share at the Edicule house. Both Fenric and Lloigor were now staying with them on campus. They each got their own aquarium right next to each other. Luckily, Even though Edicule was one of the smaller houses, all of its rooms were sound proof. Which meant and Ligur and Hastur could play to their hearts content without anyone yelling at them to ‘shut the fuck up’. Hastur woke up first today. Stretching and yawning. Then he rolled over and began leaving a trail of kisses across Ligur's shoulder and then up his neck. Ligur yawned and came to life as his boyfriend showered him in kisses. 

“Someones in a good mood.” Ligur said with a smile. 

Hastur hummed in affirmation and slid his hand up Ligur's bare chest. They rarely fell asleep clothed. It was their room after all and it seemed tiresome to fuck and then put on clothes only to wake up and fuck some more. 

“I thought I finally fucked you in submission last night. But here you are, hungry for more.” 

Ligur let his thumb pass between Hastur's lips and into his mouth. Hastur sucked it at first but then gave it a little bite. Ligur withdrew his thumb and then grabbed him by the chin. 

“Does someone want it rough today?” 

Hastur nodded eagerly while also rubbing his partial erection against Ligur's morning wood. Ligur reached over into the side table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a silk restraint. Even though Hastur's eyes were almost completely black Ligur could still see the sparkle in them when he saw the restraint. 

“Hold out your wrists.” 

Ligur watched as Hastur almost moved his hands in front of him but then decided against it. He instead pulled his arms behind himself, purposely out of reach. In BDSM terms, Hastur is a brat. He likes to be submissive (most of the time) but his submission does not come easily. Hastur finds it fun to be purposefully disobedient so that he could be punished for it. Hastur loved to be punished, and Ligur loved to punish. It was a cat and mouse game they played. Ligur knew that no matter how many times Hastur was punished for disobeying he would keep doing it. Ligur knew Hastur did want to be good, to obey, to submit. But he also knew that Hastur was a prize to be won and he wouldn't be put on his knees by just anybody. Hastur liked to act out and then subsequently be put in his place. 

Ligur also liked the challenge, he didn't want someone to mindlessly obey, where was the fun in that? He liked the feeling of victory that came with breaking Hastur and making him give himself over. If he wanted an easy lay he could always go and find one, he and Hastur had an open relationship so he wouldn't mind. But no one excited him like Hastur did. He only ever fucked anyone else when Hastur was busy or just for something new. Mostly he liked fucking someone new with Hastur. They shared a love for finding a play thing to bend over and dominate. But that's all they ever were, flings. Neither of them got jealous when the other shared an interest in someone else. Hastur was the only person Ligur loved and Ligur was the only person Hastur loved. Everyone else was as temporary as they were expendable. 

“If I have to ask you again, you will be in trouble.” Ligur warned in a dark voice. 

He sounded really stern and a little angry but it was all an act. He got off on Hastur's disobedience as Hastur did. He watched as Hastur's arms twitched forward slightly. Internally Ligur was pleased, he loved that Hastur wanted to be good so badly that they kept almost obeying. But Hastur liked to be punished so he had to do something bad first. And not listening to direct orders was very bad. Without warning Ligur flipped Hastur onto his back and straddled him. A look of surprise crossed Hastur's face but Ligur could still see the lights dancing in his eyes. Ligur grabbed his wrists and crossed them before wrapping them with the silk. 

“What a bad girl you are.” He hissed tightening the bound wrists. “I think you need to get a good paddling, yeah?” 

He pulled tightly on the binds again and Hastur let loose something between a grunt and a moan. Ligur got up off the bed and pulled Hastur to his feet by his bound wrists. 

“Go get daddy’s paddle, and you better listen this time or your punishment will be much worse.” Ligur growled in his ear. 

He heard Hastur's breath hitch before he quickly made his way to the closet. Ligur sat back on the bed to watch Hastur struggle to grab their box of toys from out of the closet. Pulling the box out and digging through it for the desired toy was no easy task with hands bound the way they were. In the meantime Ligur was stroking himself to the view of Hastur knelt on the floor wiggling slightly as he dug through the box. Eventually he found it and brought it over by the handle. 

“Good girl.” he said as he received the paddle. “Bend over. Arms on the bed.” 

Hastur did as he was told. He had to put his forearms on the bed and bent over. This wasn’t the first time Hastur had been paddled and he knew what was expected of him. The second the paddle came down he let out a moan. 

“One~” 

Another strike. 

“Two.” 

Another. 

“Th-three.” 

Ligur paddled him fairly hard seven more times. 

“..Ten…” Hastur said as his legs nearly gave out. 

Ligur ran the paddle gently against his abused rear. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

“Is-s that all you got?” Hastur said cheekily. 

Ligur had to hide his smile as he gave him another much harder spank. Hastur yelped slightly at the impact. Then Ligur started to come down faster and hard with his hits, faster than Hastur could count them out. He collapsed forwards and hid his face in their sheets. Trying to cover up the noises of pain and pleasure pouring from his mouth. 

“Oh now you are trying to shut that mouth of yours?” He asked as he again rubbed Hastur's ass with the paddle. 

Hastur just whimpered in response. Ligur then threw the paddle onto the bed and grabbed Hastur's upper arm. Roughly he flipped Hastur on to his back. He looked up at him with bright red flushed cheeks and begging parted lips. 

“Stay still.” Ligur said darkly. 

He then went over to the nightstand. He pulled out another longer silk restraint and the bottle of lube he had put on the top of the stand. Ligur tied one end of the restraint to the mid-section of Hastur's left thigh. He then pulled it around Hastur's back and tied it in the same spot on the other thigh. He tied it tight enough so that Hastur couldn’t close his legs or lower them. He also took his time tying him up, he was in no hurry and he knew Hastur hated being patient. After the restraints were tightened to Ligur's liking, he opened the bottle and squeezed some of the contents onto his own cock. He then slowly began to lather it on, making sure to maintain eye contact as he did. Hastur whined and struggled against his wrist ties. He twisted his hips and was moving much more than to Ligur's liking. 

“Hey.” Ligur barked, pressing the bound hands against his chest. “I did not tell you to move. Be. Still.” 

Hastur froze in place. The only thing moving was his chest wildly up and down. Being ordered around always excited him. Ligur coated his pointer finger in lube and pressed it into Hastur’s ass. Hastur moaned sweetly. The pressure was nice but it wasn’t nearly enough to get him off. Ligur went back to stroking himself with his other hand. He twisted his finger around and Hastur moaned. After a few moments of stimulation he pulled out. Hastur whined at the sudden loss of pleasure but he stayed still. Ligur continued to stroke himself and moved around to the end of the bed right next to Hastur's face. Hastur stayed still, with his legs still up in the air. He did however turn his head and follow Ligur's movements with his eyes. Mostly watching him play with his erection and licking his lips. 

“I know you want my cock in your mouth. I know you want me to pleasure myself with your mouth, I know you just love to suck me off.” Ligur said, still jacking himself with one hand and the other's thumb was brushing Hastur's lips, “But tell me love, do you deserve it?” 

Hastur bit his lip and shook his head. 

“That's right. If you were behaving better I'd have loved for you to suck me off. But I can’t reward bad behavior.” 

Ligur had let his effort come cruelty close to Hastur's mouth without ever touching it. Then he went back over to where Hastur's legs were spread. Ligur pumped himself a few more times and then sunk into Hastur. He groaned at the feeling of being stretched by Ligur. He held the back of his hand against his mouth to try and stop the noise. But Ligur grabbed his wrists and pressed them into his chest with one hand and grabbed his hip with the other. Ligur began thrusting repeatedly into him. Hastur groaned at the contact of Ligur's upper thigh on his abused rear. But the pain felt so good. It felt so good to be tied up and held down. Hastur almost drooled at the depravity of it all. Seeing how much Hastur was enjoying himself, Ligur leaned in partially for a kiss. He waited until Hastur moved to meet his lips and then pulled away entirely. He pulled away from his lips and pulled his cock out of him. Ligur went back to stroking himself as he smiled at Hastur's change of emotions. 

At first he was surprised at him pulling away and a bit confused, but as realization dawned in his eyes his expression changed to that of shocked horror. Ligur was going to tease him until he begged. Ligur continued to smile viciously as Hastur caught back up to speed. Hastur gulped as he realized how fucked he was. Ligur slowly slid back into him, making sure Hastur could feel every inch as it entered him. Hastur whimpered in response and tried to hide his face by turning it. But he couldn't move too much due to the restraints and he could still feel Ligur's eyes on him no matter where he looked. Ligur started slow and then began to speed up before settling on a rough pace in which he came down hard on Hastur's pink and burning ass. Hastur kept his head turned away. Fortunately for Ligur it left one side of his neck completely exposed. Ligur licked his neck and slid a hand up his chest. As his fingers came to rest on Hastur's nipple he pinched it hard and bit down on his neck. Hastur hissed and arched his back at the pain and Ligur completely withdrew again. He scowled him as he began to stroke himself again. 

“The only way this is gonna end is with you begging for my cock and promising to be good for me. If you want me to give you a good proper shag, you are going to have to submit. So, ya ready to beg for my forgiveness?” 

Hastur slowly shook his head. He didn't want to give in so easily. He could take it, whatever it was. Ligur sighed in a dramatic sort of way as he shook his head. 

“What a shame.” He said. 

Ligur then began pressing his tip in and out of Hastur. Causing Hastur to squirm slightly at the teasing feeling of never quite being as full as he wanted. Ligur still toyed with him while he grabbed the bottle of lube. He then applied a generous helping to Hastur's poorly neglected member. Hastur moaned and rocked slightly into the touch. Then Ligur slowly entered him again, stroking him in rhythm to his thrusts. He kept it slow, letting Hastur's orgasm build slowly as well. Then just as he was nearing his completion he pulled away. Hastur let out a pathetic sound. Ligur leaned over Hastur and held his chin as if to kiss him. Instead he just barely brushed their lips together. Hastur tried to connect their lips but Ligur held him in place. 

“I thought you would be good for me, i’m so disappointed.” 

Hastur sucked in a breath and shuddered. Now Ligur really wasn't playing fair. He knew that Hastur never wanted to disappoint him. Ligur found out the hard way that if he said he was disappointed in him too much Hastur would take it personally and be heartbroken. Ligur slowly pressed back into him. This time he did fast merciless thrusts for a few minutes. Then when Hastur was built back up enough he pulled out and forced Hastur to calm down. Ligur left a trail of kisses down Hastur's chest all the way to his hip. He got close to his cock but left it untouched. Hastur was shaking slightly, Ligur really did know just how to make torturing feel so good. A few tears pricked in Hastur's eyes. But that was to be expected. It wasn't because Hastur wanted to be done, he knew to use their safe word if he wanted to stop. Crying for Hastur was actually a positive thing. It meant he was finally ready to let go, to lose control, for him it was a euphoric release of emotion. 

“If you want me to pleasure you, you are going to have to beg for it. Do you want to be forgiven?” 

Hastur readily nodded. 

“Then what do you say?” 

“I-i’m sorry, i’m so sorry.” Hastur said, more tears forming in his eyes. 

“What are you sorry for, baby?” Ligur said, wiping at the tears that started to spill down his cheeks. 

“I was a bad girl and I didn’t listen to you.” 

“And you talked back to me.” Ligur said, giving Hastur a sharp smack on his ass. “Didn’t you?” 

“Yes~” Hastur moaned a little at the sensation. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Do you want to be a bad girl?” 

Hastur shook his head. 

“You're going to be a good girl for daddy?” He asked, stroking Hastur's cock. 

Hastur nodded. 

“Say it. I want to hear you promise me.” 

“I promise not to misbehave. I’ll be a good girl for daddy.” 

“Do you want to pleasure you?” He asked with his tip pressed against his entrance. 

“Yes please, please fuck me.” Hastur begged. 

Ligur sank into him while also leaning in and giving him a real kiss. The taller boy moaned into the kiss. He hated to not be kissed. Hastur slid his tongue into his lover's mouth. They kissed passionately as Ligur fucked him steadily and pumped Hastur’s cock. As the kiss broke Hastur began to whimper to him. 

“Thank you, thank you.” He whispered as Ligur continued to pleasure him. 

“Hmm, that's my babydoll. Always so kind and loving. That's my girl.” 

Ligur's praise was making Hastur shake and tremble harder. 

“You are so beautiful and perfect when you are obedient like this. Ready and willing to receive what I give you. So grateful to be fucked and disciplined. I’m so lucky to have you as my baby, aren’t I?” He said, cupping Hastur's swollen ass. 

Hastur whimpered and strained against his binds. He never lasted long when Ligur started complimenting him. 

“I-i’m gon-na” 

“Shh, it’s ok. Cum for me baby. You were such a good girl. Just let it all go.” 

Hastur tensed around Ligur's cock as he came. His limbs tightened but never fully relaxed due to the restraints they were in. Hastur laid his head back on the bed and breathed heavily as he came out of the haze of his orgasm. Ligur let Hastur relax momentarily. Then when Hastur was ready he continued to rock into him a little harder than before. 

“I’m close baby. Where do you want me to finish?” 

“In my mouth.” Hastur said with a grin. 

“Of course you do.” Ligur teased. 

He pulled the restraint out from under Hastur's back, allowing him to move his legs without having to untie it. He then pulled Hastur to his feet by his tied wrists and let his knees sink to the floor at his feet. He forcefully grabbed his hair, making Hastur looked up at him. Hastur looked a positive wreck. His hair was even more unkempt than normal, he was bound, and his lower abdomen is covered in his own excitement. To Ligur he looked beautiful and so damn fucking intoxicating. Ligur tilted the blonds head and held his cock an inch away from his lips. 

“If you want it you better ask nicely.” Ligur said, stroking his cock still out of reach of Hastur's tongue and warm mouth. 

“Please can I suck you off?” Hastur begged, rubbing his cheek against Ligur's forearm. 

Graciously, Ligur let Hastur's mouth wrap around his cock. Hastur hummed around it causing Ligur to moan. He gently ran his fingers through Hastur's hair as his head bobbed up and down on his cock. After a few minutes he pulled his cock back out and hit it against Hastur's face. 

“Beg.” 

“Please~ I’ll do anything for you. Please?” Hastur whined, as he looked up at Ligur. 

How could he say no to that face? He then slid back into Hastur's mouth and thrusted relentlessly into it. Hastur closed his eyes and continued to moan. It wasn’t long before Ligur was spilling into Hastur's mouth and down his throat. Hastur drank it greedily and even tried to keep sucking after Ligur was already finished. 

“Hey that's enough love.” Ligur said as he pulled Hastur hair back. “Come on, sit on the bed for me.” 

Hastur did as he was told, still a little wobbly from the high of being mouth fucked by the love of his life. As he sat down Ligur gently untied the silk restraint on his left thigh. Once it was off his leg he placed kisses all around his leg where the silk was just a moment before. Then when he was done circling his leg with kisses, he moved onto the right leg. Hastur sighed lovingly as the kisses were gently applied to his skin. Tossing the silk onto the bed, he began work on untying his wrists. After the silk was removed he took his time kissing each wrist. Making sure to make eye contact with Hastur as he did. Once he was done with kissing his wrists he made his way up Hastur's arm and to his neck. He kissed the bite mark he had left there and then kissed Hastur's lips. 

Hastur pulled Ligur onto the bed. Together they embraced and snuggled into one another until eventually they got hungry enough to want to start their day. Ligur and Hastur. Hastur and Ligur. That's the way it had always been. Just the two of them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a daddy kink before but I thought, who else but these two? I hope you guys liked this, I fall more and more in love with these two weirdos.


	6. Pain From The Past

It was the third day of class and Aziraphale was really liking his teacher. He had lucked out that both his history and religious studies teacher was the same person. Professor Hodges was an incredibly sweet woman. Her one flaw from what Aziraphale could see, was that she had a bad habit of talking too much. She loved to talk so much that she often sidetracked herself for several minutes before she remembered her original point. But she was kind and was always available for questions after class or to answer emails. She also had some pretty interesting spins on text from the bible that Aziraphale was very impressed by. Professor Hodges was especially kind to Aziraphale which made him very hesitant. Not that he had anything against her. She seemed like a very lovely woman. It just seemed like any attention or kindness he received was because his mother was her boss. 

“Doing anything fun this weekend, Aziraphale? There is usually a party down at the houses first weekend back at school.” 

“Oh no, Gabriel and I are going home with our mom for the weekend.” 

“That sounds lovely, tell your mother I said hi.” 

“Of course.” 

Aziraphale did really like her, he was just painfully aware that his mother was in charge of her and her salary. As Aziraphale walked back towards his dorm room he did what he did everyday, texted Crowley. They hadn't seen each other since tryouts which was mostly Aziraphale’s doing. He was worried about running into Gabriel or one of his housemates. He felt relieved that Crowley agreed. He didn't want Crowley to feel like he was embarrassed to be his friend, because it truly wasn’t about that at all. If anything he was embarrassed of Gabriel and his blatant bigotry. 

**I wish we could hang out before you leave for the weekend.**

_**I know, but I only have enough time to get to my dorm and grab anything i’ll want to bring out for the weekend. Then I have to meet Gabriel and my mother at her office.** _

**Not even for a few minutes?**

_**I want to say yes, but I fear Gabriel will come looking for me. I wouldn’t be surprised if he comes over to my dorm to walk me.** _

**Are you going to head to drive out to your house every weekend?**

_**No not every weekend, my mom just wanted to do it to make the transition a bit smoother. Honestly I think this is harder on my mom to have to go home every night to an empty house. Plus Gabriel and I have some other stuff we wanted to bring back now that we feel a little more settled in.** _

**So you’ll still be available to come see me perform next weekend?**

_**Of course, and i’m looking forward to it.** **Are you sure nobody from HeavensGate will be there?** _

**Probably not they are known to attend the first party and holiday events but not random events. It won't really be their scene. If any of them do, after my set we can just sneak out. I’m sure Anathema could fake a stomach ache and then I can meet you guys outside. Or we will think of something. Worse comes to worse and they see us, you can always just say I was bothering you.**

_**I don’t want to do that. I’m not going to make you out to be the bad guy, that would**_ _**be** **wrong.**_

**Oh what's the worst that will happen, Angel? They already hate me. I don’t care if they hate me more if it means I can protect you from their scorn.**

Crowley had called Aziraphale ‘Angel’ over text a few times at this point. But it still made Aziraphale’s heart hammer and made his head feel light. Aziraphale was too embarrassed to address it. Not that he wanted him to stop. In fact he was worried that if he brought it up, he would make it weird and Crowley would stop. And he really didn’t want Crowley to stop. Besides Crowley calling him angel, Aziraphale was also swooning over the fact he was protecting him. Aziraphale almost walked into someone as he stared lovingly at his phone. He apologized for nearly bumping into them and then replied to Crowley's message. 

_**Okay, but hopefully it won't come to that.** _

Aziraphale opened the door to his dorm. 

“Anathema?” He called. When he got no response he poked his head into her room. She was sitting on her bed typing on her laptop. She hadn't heard him because she had her headphones in, which she quickly took off when she saw him. 

“Hey whats up?” Anathema asked. 

“I’m leaving now for the weekend, just wanted to make sure to say goodbye.” 

“When will you be getting back.” 

“Some time after dinner on Sunday.” 

“Ok i’ll see you then and i’ll text you once you get to your moms. I’m thinking about going to a party down by the houses. A girl named Pepper told me about it and she's going with some friends. She’s minoring in cultural studies as well and also happens to live on our floor.” 

“Oh that sounds like fun. Just do be careful, I'd hate for anything to happen to you.” 

Normally Anathema would be a little ticked off at the notion that a man thought she couldn’t handle herself. Or implied that she was being reckless and needed to take better care of herself. But she knew coming from Aziraphale it was actual concern and that he too was disgusted by the acts of wicked and drunken men. 

“Don’t worry i’ll be safe and keep my phone on me so you don't worry. Also I have a thing of pepper spray and a pocket knife I always keep on me.” 

“Smart.” Aziraphale said with an impressed nod. 

“Thank you and I hope you have a fun weekend with your overbearing family.” Anathema said teasing. 

Aziraphale laughed. 

“I’ll try and I’m just going to grab a few things then i’ll be off.” 

Aziraphale packed a textbook and a novel into his messenger bag and headed to the door. 

“Goodbye dear.” Aziraphale shouted. 

“Goodbye.” Anathema called back. 

Just as Aziraphale opened the door and he came face to face with Gabriel. 

“Oh Gabriel, what a surprise. What are you doing here?” 

“I thought I would walk you down. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes all packed.” the younger brother said as he patted his messenger bag. 

“You sure? I would have expected you to try and bring the chest of books back with us for the weekend.” Gabriel said in jest while pushing his shoulder. 

Together they got into the elevator and Gabriel hit the button for the ground floor.

“Haha,” Aziraphale said dryly, “I'm sure i’ll be fine with what we still have at the house. I didn't take all my books with me, you know.” 

“Of course. You would have needed twenty chests to do that.” Gabriel said laughing. 

Aziraphale could help but laugh a little too, all while rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Hey, so I know you have been busy with class these past few days. Which is good, but I would like you to come by HeavensGate. We can set up a game night with pizza. You can even bring Anathema with you.” 

“Oh that's very kind of you.. But i’m not sure that's the best idea. I don’t think Uriel and Michael liked me very much-” 

“What? Of course they did. What's there not to like? You and Anathema should always feel welcome at HeavensGate. We would be happy to have you.” 

“Well i’m almost positive that Michael isn't fond of Anathema.” 

Aziraphale was hopeful his brother wouldn't make him hang out with his friends if his own friends were uncomfortable. 

“Oh Michael will get over it. You know how girls are.” 

Aziraphale sucked in a breath and tried to fight down the urge to hit Gabriel in the back of the head. 

“Gabriel that’s sexist.” 

“No, that's not what I meant. I just meant Michael and Uriel can be a little judgy from time to time, that's all.” 

Aziraphale wanted to point out the hypocrisy of saying his friends were judgy when he too judged Crowley without ever getting to know him. But he didn't want to start a fight with Gabriel. 

“Although they did tell me about Anathema's interests so I do get where they are coming from. I think they saw the tarot cards as being ungodly.” 

Maybe Aziraphale did want to get in a fight with him. 

“Those cards have been passed down through her family and are a part of her lineage. Even if they weren't, you can’t pretend that tarot cards are somehow a sign of being ungodly or any other kind of wrong doing.” 

“Still, when someone likes things like that you often find they like other things. Anathema is a nice girl and she comes from a well respected family but there are plenty of girls out there Aziraphale. You don't have to date the first one you see.” 

Aziraphale was quite put out at this point. He was implying that he was desperate and that Anathema wasn’t a suitable girlfriend just because her beliefs and culture were different than his. And of course he had to bring her family into it, as if her wealth was her one saving grace. 

“Gabriel, that is most unkind. We are just friends and I also think it's important to celebrate differences not merely tolerate them.” 

“I just want you to be happy. So I want you to find the right girl. That's all. Someone you have shared differences with. I don't want you to get your heartbroken because they were never going to be what you wanted them to be.” 

He was going to ask Gabriel what he meant by saying that but his pocket buzzed. 

**Sorry if it takes me a little while to reply, Hastur is showing me some things on the bass and he keeps telling me to pay attention.**

“Is that Anathema?” Gabriel asked, trying to look over his shoulder. 

“Uh yeah,” He lied, angling the message just out of Gabriel's view. “She is just asking if she can borrow a book of mine. I’ll just let her know it's ok.” 

_**Well if he is teaching you something you should pay attention to him.** _

Aziraphale received an almost immediate reply. 

**God, you sound just like him ;)**

Aziraphale couldn't stop the smile breaking out on his face. But he could feel Gabriel looking at him so he coughed nervously before putting it back in his pocket. 

“You are letting her borrow one of your books? You must really like her.” 

“I let people borrow my books when they ask all the time. I've let you borrow my books on multiple occasions.” Aziraphale said defensively. 

“Sure but then you wouldn’t let it out of your sight. And would ask everyday when I was giving it back.” 

“You used to keep it for so long.” 

“Four days is hardly long, a library will let you borrow something for at least two weeks. Plus you would constantly nag me about how I was holding it.” 

“You used to bend the pages in a way that caused damage to the spine. I was protecting them.” Aziraphale said somewhat self-righteously. 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. Aziraphale scrunched up his face and hit Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel grabbed it but only laughed harder. Aziraphale tried not to laugh. He wanted to stay mad but he could appreciate the ridiculous extremes he used to monitor his books in Gabriel's ‘care’. He didn't want to laugh but soon he and Gabriel were almost doubling over. The older Fell put his arm around the younger ones shoulder and he in turn put his arm around the older ones back. They entered a comfortable silence for a while. 

“Hey ziry, I just want you to know I'll support you if you want to date Anathema. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?” 

Aziraphale sighed. That was almost what he wanted to hear. What he really wanted Gabriel to say was that he would love him no matter who he chose to be with. He wanted to know his brother would love him even if he wasn't interested in girls at all. He wanted Gabriel to have his back and stand by him no matter what. But ended up just saying “Okay.” instead. A few moments of silence passed until Aziraphale had a thought. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, anything.” 

“Are you and Michael together?” 

“No, why would you ask?” 

“I don’t know. She always seemed to like you.” 

“We are just friends.” 

“Are you dating anyone? Or do you like anyone?” 

Gabriel let out a strangled laugh and cleared his throat. 

“Nope no one. I've dated a few girls but nothing serious. Besides I have a lot of studying to do and that's what I should be focused on.” 

“Shouldn’t I be focused on my studies instead of trying to find a girlfriend?” Aziraphale said trying to change his brother's mind about pressuring him into a relationship. 

“Oh don’t worry. I just have to focus on my work because i’m not a genius like you.” He said, giving Aziraphale a noogie that he pushed away from. “This year is also the year I get to apply for my law professor’s internship so I'll be too busy to woo any girl. Besides I have to watch after you. This is your freshman year you should be living it up. I know you well enough to know you can be responsible with your studies and balance it with your personal life.” 

“True but I don’t think I've met anyone I would want to date… yet.” 

Another lie. 

“Well don’t fret. You’ll find someone. You’re a ‘Fell’ man, you are a total catch.” 

Together the Fell brothers walked into the Tadfield administration building. Gabriel's hand was lightly grabbing onto Aziraphale’s shoulder as they walked in. There was someone standing at the student information desk clearly upset as they leaned their head into their hand and showed the worker there a piece of paper. But they were not yelling, they just looked tired as they talked with the faculty. Gabriel stopped like a deer in the headlights when he saw them. He sucked in a breath that was audible to his brother, and his grip on his shoulder tightened. Then the tired and grumpy person bent over the table, picked up their head and looked back at Gabriel. 

They too seemed to be surprised at Gabriel's staring. They uncrossed their legs and stood up straighter. They looked at Gabriel intently, but only for a moment before turning to look at Aziraphale. The stranger furrowed their brow at him and Aziraphale suddenly felt as if his inner thoughts and heart were transparent. They looked at him in such a way that made him feel as if they both knew everything about and as if they were deciding his fate. But as their eyes moved from Gabriel the powerful trance on him seemed to break and he started pushing his brother forward. Gabriel's grip was still iron strong on his brother as he walked him past them. Aziraphale gave the stranger a puzzled look as he looked between them. The stranger gave him no answer as they turned back to the person they had been talking to at the desk. Gabriel continued to march him to the building's elevator. 

“What's wrong? Who was that?” Aziraphale asked. 

He probably would have thought his brother's actions were silly enough to laugh at if he didn't look so haunted at just the sight of them. Gabriel seemed to snap back to reality at Aziraphale’s questions and let up on the death grip he had on his brother's shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” He said as he removed his hand. “Nothings wrong, just someone from Hellhouse. We don’t get along and you shouldn't worry about it.” 

Aziraphale scanned his brother's face. Which was hard to do considering his brother wouldn’t look at him. He decided not to push his brother on his peculiar reaction. Instead he wrecked his brain for all the descriptions Crowley had given him of his housemates. Given their bright blue eyes and their thick short black hair, Aziraphale figured they must be Beelzebub. Aziraphale knew they were the unofficial leader of his group of friends and the official leader of the band. He was also told they went by they/them pronouns, they played the drums, and they were lead vocals. Also even though Crowley never said expressly he could tell he really respected them and often talked as if they were his cool and somewhat despondent older sibling. 

It was strange how frightened Gabriel seemed of them. Crowley had never brought up that they had known each other. But maybe Gabriel's hate for queer people went deeper that Aziraphale knew. He could still feel the ghost of Gabriel's fingertips on his shoulder. They got off on the top floor and Aziraphale followed his brother to their mothers office. Her secretary let them in. Ms. Fell was bent over her desk scribbling away but picked her head up at the opening of her door. 

“Sorry loves, let me pack up some papers and we will be going.” 

She quickly packed her things and dropped off some completed work with her secretary. Together they rode the elevator back to the ground floor. Ms. Fell then began hounding Aziraphale about his first days of class and how he was getting along with campus life. He tried to keep his answers positive but vague. Gabriel on the other hand offered all kinds of not so helpful remarks about how much time he had been spending with the young Miss. Device. 

“I read her application. She's an exceptional young girl. I'm sure she makes an excellent friend.” 

“Or more.” Gabriel said under his breath. 

“Don’t tease your brother.” She said tugging on Gabriel's earlobe lightly. 

The elevator doors opened and Gabriel gulped nervously as he remembered who would be waiting by the front door. Aziraphale noticed his brother tense as if he were preparing to walk out on a battlefield. Ms. Fell talked with Aziraphale as they walked towards the door. Beelzebub was still there talking to the desk lady. Aziraphale wondered what they were talking about, it seemed that his mother was curious too because she went over to talk to them. Gabriel didn't grab Aziraphale this time but he didn't have to. Feeding off his brothers fear he too felt immobilized by them. 

“What's the problem?” He could hear his mother ask. 

Beelzebub then began to explain that maintenance had not fixed the problem they filed last year. They also explained that they were looking over the records to see if they had even gone to check on it. Ms. Fell requested a new maintenance form and filled out herself and branded it with her signature. She handed it back to the woman and told her to send it over to the maintenance office and let them know this was a rush order that she would personally check on Monday. She then turned back to address Beelzebub. 

“Beelzebub Morningstar.” She said, reaching out for a handshake. “Did you have a good summer?” 

“Yes.” They said holding their head high and accepting the outstretched hand. “Most of my time was spent helping my father.” 

“And how is Mr. Morningstar.” 

“Good. Busy but good.” 

“I hope you used this summer to learn as much as you could from him. I am expected to see your name at the top of the list for the law internship. Although you and my son are competing for that honor I'm sure you’ll have no problem beating Gabriel to the punch.” 

Now for the first time since they had come back down stairs Beelzebub's eyes flickered over to Gabriel. 

“No problem at all, I assure you.” 

Aziraphale eyes widened slightly, they were both studying law? 

“If you both get a spot I just hope he won’t be too much of a problem for you. I feel I must warn you of his stubborn and hardheadedness.” 

Gabriel cleared his throat in hope that his mother would recognize that it was time for them to go. 

“Oh, you can tease Aziraphale but I can’t tease you?” She said in jest. “Speaking of, Gabriel you know, and this is my youngest Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale knew his brother didn't like them for whatever reason. He was also told to stay away from them. But surely it would be rude not to introduce himself at this point. 

“Hello it's very nice to meet you.” he said, smiling warmly and holding out his hand. 

He saw Beelzebub's eyes soften as if they had decided something about him. Hopefully something good. 

“Hello Aziraphale.” Their voice had a soft note to it that he hadn't heard up to this point. 

They then let go and turned their attention back to Ms. Fell. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be able to handle Gabriel. I've handled my father up to now.” 

Aziraphale noticed their faces stayed stagnant but their eyes did dance with humor. Ms Fell laughed in return. 

“That's very true. Well me and my boys will be off but do let me know if maintenance falls to fix your problem.” 

“I will have. Have a nice weekend.” 

“Thank you, you as well.” 

“Nice meeting you Aziraphale.” 

“Nice meeting you as well Beelzebub.” 

Aziraphale and his mother parted from them and Gabriel trailed after them. Trying hard not to glance back at them as he left. 

* 

The car ride was very quiet. Aziraphale texted Crowley a little in the backseat. He tried not to look or smile down at it too often for fear of being teased. But it seemed as if Gabriel's mind was preoccupied by other thoughts. Aziraphale told Crowley he would find some time after dinner to call him. He wanted to hear the redhead’s voice but he also wanted to ask about what was going on between his brother and Beelzebub. After dinner and board games Aziraphale found some time to slink away to the balcony upstairs. Excitedly, he called Crowley. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end asked. 

“Hello, how was bass practice?” 

“Hell. Hastur isn't exactly a patient teacher.” 

“Oh I bet you are just as bad a student.” 

“I’m a fast learner I’ll have you know.” 

Aziraphale giggled at being able to rile up the redhead so easily. 

“So how is the weekend back home?” 

“Nice I guess. But weird. I've only been at school less than a week but being home already feels different. So quiet and a little lonely.” 

“You have Gabriel, but that might be more of a curse than a blessing, huh?” 

“He is not all bad, but something weird did happen today.” 

“How weird?” 

“Well, we ran into Beelzebub and it freaked Gabriel out pretty bad. He gripped my shoulder really hard and looked as if he had seen a ghost. According to my mum they are in the same class but Gabriel seemed to be genuinely scared to go near them. Do you know why that might be?” 

“Uh, oof, ya see- well uh- I uh can't tell you. I really really want to but I would be betraying Beelzebub if I did. They just don’t get along angel.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes I’m very sorry but it’s just not my story to tell.” 

“I think my mom knows their father.” 

“Probably, he attended Tadfield when he was younger. Beelzebub really doesn't like talking about their family but he owns a powerful law firm and they are really rich. They mentioned once that their dad is one of Tadfield’s top donors.” 

“Is their dad ok with them being.. non-binary?” 

“Not sure, to be honest. If he doesn't it might explain why they don't like talking about their family. I also don't think they have ever once talked about their mother. But then again they are a very private person, never one to air their dirty laundry out in the open where anyone could see.” 

“Did Gabriel do something bad to them?” 

“Ngk- Oh uh… why do you ask?” 

“I don't know, I just don't want them to hate because of something my brother did.” 

“Oh angel, don't worry. They are brilliant but it doesn't take an Einstein to see you are better than your brother.” 

Aziraphale felt a blush creep up his neck. It made a stark contrast of feeling against the night chill. 

“Thank you dear, that's rather kind. Hopeful the rest of your friends feel the same.” 

“I’m sure they’ll like you.” 

Aziraphale suddenly heard some sort of yelling on the end of the phone. 

“Crowley dear, what's that noise?” 

“Don't worry about it, just some drunks walking past the houses. If it's too disruptive I can head back in, most of my housemates have already made their way to the party.” 

“Oh right I’m so sorry I forgot, I really shouldn’t keep you-” 

“What? Oh no, you aren’t keeping me from anything. The first party is always the worst anyway. The music is turned up painfully high to draw everyone in and it's crammed with people. And it's mostly freshmen who can't hold their liquor. They drink too much too fast and ruin the night for everyone else. It's not worth the trouble we mostly go for the free drinks and food and then head back home. But anyway i’d rather be talking to you.” 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to be any bother.” 

“No you never bother me, I could talk to you all night.” 

And that's exactly what they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one, don't worry I will eventually write what happened between these two


	7. The First Party

Three hours after Aziraphale went home, Anathema went down the hall to Pepper's room. Anathema was slightly nervous about the party, but she didn't let it show. She kept her head held high and knocked on Peppers door. Instead of Pepper answering the door a boy Anathema recognized from her environmental studies class.

“Are you Anathema?” He asked.

“Yes…?” She said a little on edge that his boy would know her and that he was most certainly not Pepper.

“Pepper said you’d be coming. I’m Adam, her flatmate. You can come on in, she should be ready soon.”

“Pepper, Anathema is here!” Adam called out.

Anathema though she heard the words ‘oh fuck’ whispered in the backroom.

“Uh okay i’ll be out in just a moment!” she called back.

Anathema then realized there were two other people in the room with them. Another boy she vaguely recognized from her environmental science class and a boy in glasses she had not seen before.

“This is Brian,” Adam said gesturing to the first boy, “and this is Wensleydale.” He said gesturing to the second boy.

The two boys were on the floor playing uno. Anathema greeted them and from the back room there was a victorious “Ah ha!” Pepper emerged clutching something in her hand.

“I found it!”

“Found what?” Anathema asked.

“Her pepper spray.” The three boys said in unison.

“I don’t leave home at night without it. But today I couldn't find it anywhere.”

“Where was it Pepper?” Wensleydale asked, adjusting his spectacles.

“It was stuck against my bed and the wall. So I only found it once I moved my bed. Hey Anathema.”

“Hey” Anathema said.

“I’m glad you found it.” Brian said, “Are we ready to go?”

“I think so, ready?” Adam said, turning to Anathema.

“Uh yeah.” she said with a small shrug.

Everyone started walking towards the elevator.

*

Down one floor two other boys were getting ready to go to the party.

“I’m not sure i’ll go.” A nervous boy in glasses said from his bed.

“What?” The other boy asked, stepping away from his vanity and setting down his eye liner. “I thought you said you wanted to get out and be more sociable?”

“Well yeah I said that but-”

“Come on Newt,” The other boy said sitting on Newt’s bed, “We’ll have so much fun. It's not as if you're going alone. We’ll drink, we’ll dance, we’ll have fun. Who knows you might even _meet someone_ there.”

“Fine.” Newt considered.

“Yay!” The other boy said giddily.

He got back up and entered his own room again and sat back in front of his vanity. He put away his eyeliner and got out his mascara.

“When will we be going?” Newt said stretching as he got out of bed.

“Um, I've just got to do one more thing, so like five minutes.”

“Five minutes to do one thing?” Newt asked incredulously.

“I have big eyelashes,” The boy said defensively, “besides you could use the time to change your shirt.”

“What's wrong with my shirt?” He said, frowning as he looked down at his sweater vest and the button up shirt beneath it.

“We are going to a college party and you are dressed like we are going to a cricket match.”

“Haha.” Newt said dryly.

But he pulled off the vest anyways and unbuttoned the shirt. Newt looked through his t-shirts.

“What about this one?” Newt said holding up a Star Wars shirt with R2D2 on it.

“No.” The other boy said, looking at the shirt for less than a glance.

Newt sighed but put it back in the drawer and looked for another.

“This one?”

This time Newt displayed a Doctor Who shirt of the Tardis.

“No, one more bad suggestion and you're going to be wearing something of mine.”

Newt put the shirt away but it took him only a few seconds before he exclaimed, “This one for sure.” The other boy with the long black eyelashes prepared an eye roll. But the other boy found himself letting out a snort of a laugh when he turned around.

Newt was holding up a blue shirt that read “And Then Satan Said ‘Put The Alphabet In Math’”

“Alright, you got me. I like that one.”

Newt smiled and pulled the shirt over his head. He then walked into his flatmates room.

“What happened to one more thing?” Newt asked him.

“It's just a bit of lip gloss. Want some?”

“Nah.”

“Your loss,” the boy said, “I’m a great kisser.”

Both the boys looked at each other and started laughing.

“Are you finally ready?” Newt asked through laughter.

“Yes,” he said in a mocking tone back.

The other boy pulled a finger-less glove onto his hand, wiggling his finger as he tugged it into place.

“It takes a long time to look this good.” The other boy said leaning seductively on his vanity.

“So how much longer will you need to not look so terribly ugly.”

“Shut up!” He said hitting Newt in the arm with his other finger-less glove.

He then looked over his make up in the mirror and fidgeted anxiously with the two cones of hair that sat on his head like horns.

“Oh Eric I'm sorry. I was just teasing, you look really cute.” Newt said backpedaling.

“You really think so?” Eric said with a little pout.

“Yes, I'm sure that cute TA in your ‘intro to anthropology’ class will be all over you.”

“What? No- I don’t know what you're talking about-” Eric said nervously pulling on his other glove and heading to the door out into the hall.

“Don’t play coy. That blond older boy with the dark eyes you talk about. You go on and on about everyday.”

“No I don’t!”

“Oh really?”

“Well not _on and on_.” Eric muttered bitterly.

He had made it halfway towards the elevator before he remembered his flatmates.. condition.

“Oh right.” he said out loud before instead leading the two of them to the stairs.

As they walked down the stairs together, Eric cleared his throat.

“Do you think he’ll be there?” he murmured just loud enough for Newt to hear.

“Only one way to find out.

*

On the walk to the houses Anathema found herself liking The Them more and more. She was originally drawn to Pepper due to her headstrong personality and very modern ideals and goals. But she was finding Peppers friends to be just as likable. She had always appreciated Adams' input in class, even though before she hadn’t known his name. She rather liked his very realistic input on the drastic change needed if the world was going to be saved. Brian's input was usually just as an assist to whatever Adam had just said but they were still interesting takes on the topic. And although she had never met Wensleydale before she found him to be a very sweet and intelligent young man. Even though most of the banter passed between the four of them, they all seemed to like Anathema as well.

Making sure to include her in their conversation when they felt as if she hadn't spoken in a while. Anathema was happy just to listen to The Them. She did ask why they called themselves The Them but they only shared a smile between them. As if it was an inside joke that everyone wasn’t privy to. From what Anathema could gather, the four of them had grown up in the town of Tadfield and had known each other since near infancy.

“Do you think there’ll be snacks?” Wensleydale asked as they walked.

“Not every party has snacks, Wensleydale.” Pepper said with an eye roll as if he should have already known what they would have there.

“Could be though.” Brian said with a shrug. “Maybe some pizza, or at least some Doritos or something.”

“We had a thanksgiving party when my cousin from america came on holiday. And everyone made something and brought it over, do you think that everyone was supposed to bring something?” Wensleydale asked.

“That could be true. We did it for Christmas and we brought a pie over to my brother's apartment when he moved out.” Brian said.

“Well, this isn't a Christmas or Thanksgiving party. It's a college party, we aren’t expected to bring anything.” Pepper said sternly, but then after a few seconds added “...right?”

All eyes seemed to gravitate to the group's unofficial leader, Adam. Who thought momentarily before speaking.

“I didn’t hear anything about bringing gifts for the host but it does sound like some kind of adult custom for a college party. How about this, if we see that other people have brought food then we’ll know. And next time we will bring two things each to make up for the lack of food this time.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

*

Before the small group arrived at the party they all shared their numbers with Anathema. This was in case Anathema found herself in need of help or they couldn't find her and feared the worst. Anathema agreed, one could never be too careful when walking into a lion's den. The group stayed together at first but then started to split up as they saw people they recognized. Anathema made her way to the kitchen for a drink. It was located at the back of the house so she crossed the outskirts of the dance to get to it. She looked over the assortment of drinks they had and picked up a bottle of mike's hard lemonade. She didn't like the taste of regular beer too much and didn’t trust anything already opened.

Anathema didn't really pay attention to the conversation as she entered the room. But she did take notice when said conversation abruptly stopped. Anathemas curiosity got the better of her and she ended up turning to see why the noise abruptly stopped. Her gaze landed on Uriel and Michael who stood in the corner looking back at her. Anathema awkwardly raised her bottle to them as a sort of greeting and said nothing. In return they too raised their glass as a greeting while saying nothing. The young occultist then turned and walked straight out the back door. Desperate to be anywhere that wasn't with the two girls who she was fairly certain didn’t like her. Once outside she took a literal and figurative breath of fresh air. She saw a group of kids in lawn chairs all circled around a bonfire. She made her way over and was just outside the ring of kids when she noticed the beer in her hand did not have a twist off top.

“Shit.” She said to herself.

She didn't want to go back into the house where Michael and Uriel were but she also did not have anything to open it. She glared at the bottle’s cap, willing it to come off.

“You need an opener?” Someone asked.

Picking up her head she found the voice belonged to a redheaded girl in a leather jacket.

“Yeah thanks.” Anathema said with an embarrassed laugh as she handed over the bottle.

The other girl pulled a Swiss army knife from her pocket and took off the cap with ease. Anathema thanked the girl again as she took it back.

“Wanna sit?” The girl asked as she nodded to the empty seat beside her.

“Are you sure?” Anathema asked, not wanting to intrude.

“Yeah don't worry, I don't bite.” She said with a grin that flashed her shiny braces and double incisors.

Anathema wasn't fazed.

“Oh? And here I thought we were getting along so well.” She teased back.

The red head laughed as Anathema took a set beside her. As she sat she noticed the black haired person on the other side of the chair smiling and shaking their head.

“If you want to get along I guess I better learn your name.”

“Anathema.”

“ _Anathema_.” the red-head repeated as if testing how it felt on her tongue. “I’m Dagon, this is Beelzebub,” she pointed to the black haired person, “And Ligur and Hastur.” She said pointing first to a boy shining a light into the second boy's lap, and then to the boy who appeared to be rolling something.

“Who was this chair for?” Anathema asked, noticing that because the empty chair was between two members of the group it must be for someone specific.

“That would be Crowley.” Dagon said with a note of disdain in her voice.

She was used to Crowley ditching them over a conquest but she had never seen him ditch a party to talk and giggle with someone before. It was kind of embarrassing to associate with someone so mushy. One could argue that Hastur and Ligur could get mushy from time to time but anyone who ever commented on it only did it once. A single time was more than enough of a reason for Hastur and Ligur to kick the crap out of them. But even so, Dagon would be lying if she said she wasn’t fond of him.

“Oh I know him.” Anathema said.

Suddenly all eyes were on her.

“You do?” Dagon asked.

“Uh yeah, well it's my roommate that knows him.” She said, a little unnerved by the sudden mood shift.

Then one by one they all realized she had been the one sitting with Aziraphale at the rugby try-outs.

“Aziraphale’s flatmate.” Beelzebub said, for Dagon’s sake.

“Ah.” Dagon said as he took the freshly lit joint from Hastur.

She took a hit before passing it in turn to Anathema.

“What's in here?” Anathema said cautiously as she took the joint.

“It's just weed.” Ligur said.

“Northern Lights to be exact but yeah, there ain’t nothin else in there.” Hastur added.

“I’m unfamiliar with different types of weed, what will it do?”

“It's a good strain for relaxing. These parties get so loud it's nice to go in already at ease.”

Anathema decided to give it a try, she had had drugs at parties before. She had learned that people tended not to lie about what they were offering, especially if they were taking just as much. They never wanted to be responsible for a kids freak out and possible hospital stay. Besides, why would they want to share the good stuff anyway? And Anathema had a safety net of friends that would help in anything bad were to happen. After she took a hit and passed it, her pocket buzzed.

**Hey it’s Adam, just making sure you are safe.**

_**Yup.** _

**Ok let me know if anything happens, about to go out on the dance floor but my phone is on vibrate so you’ll still be able to reach me.**

_**Ok thanks, i’ll probably join you guys in a minute.** _

Anathema talked with the group a little more and she was really starting to like them. She drank her beer and took a few more hits of the joints Hastur kept rolling. After her drink was gone and she felt warm and buzzed she got up and stretched.

“I’m going to go dance, care to join me?” She offered Dagon as well as her hand.

Dagon took her hand, but instead of getting up she gave the back of it a kiss.

“It's a tempting offer but i’m going to stay here a little while longer. You go ahead and I'll find you later.” Dagon said with a wink.

Anathema smiled back and wandered back to the house. Dagon found it hard to look away from her as she walked away. The group couldn't help but tease Dagon about the pretty girl hitting on her, she snapped back that they were just jealous.

*

After Anathema had left the kitchen to go outside, Uriel and Michael resumed their conversation.

“But yeah like I was saying,” Michael continued. “I’m not letting her get top in the class again. I’m taking that cocky bitch down.”

“You say that every year.” Uriel reminded her, taking a sip of her solo cup of wine.

“I don't get it, I really don’t get it. She wastes all her time at parties rotting her brain with drinking and drugs. Then on top of that she is on the varsity team for rugby and she manages that stupid band. How is she the top of my class and not me? I don’t get it.”

Uriel decided not to comment on the fact they were drinking and wasting their time at a party. She just shrugged at Michael. She had heard this particular rant before, many times. The gap between their grades and scores wasn't super big, but it was noticeable and consistent. Dagon always got higher scores on assignments, tests, and pop quizzes. It irked Michael that Dagon could be such an undisciplined delinquent and yet be better than her. Uriel just listened silently as Michael continued to rant about how undeserving Dagon was of top of the class, no matter what her grade was. Uriel however knew something that Michael did not. That Michael was queer.

To the outside observer, Michael was straighter than a number 2 pencil. But Uriel knew Michael better than anyone else did. They had been living together since freshman year. Uriel quickly picked up on the fact that Michael's family had sent her to college for the purpose of finding a husband, just as they had for her sisters. She found out that the family was deeply homophobic and religious, just like Uriel’s. Uriel couldn't remember what had originally tipped her off, but once she realized Michael wasn’t straight a lot things started to make sense. One thing that became was why she resented Dagon so much. It was clear she was really just jealous of Dagon’s life. She was openly queer and had her family's support and no one was pressuring her to be straight and to get married. Dagon's family actually supported her sexuality and her strive for a career.

Uriel understood why Michael was envious but she would never tell her. Uriel also knew something else that Michael didn’t know. She was queer as well. Uriel had spent her adolescence trying to convince herself that she only liked guys. That she wasn't bi and wasn't interested in girls. And by some turn of ironic fate she tried to convince herself for the first two years of college that she liked Michael. She realized how much easier it would be if she was attracted to Michael. She was pretty, smart, they got along well, and she had just as much to lose. Uriel could explore her sexuality in college and then walk away from it and never look back. Or at least that was the plan. She was slowly coming to terms with the fact that not only was bisexuality not something you do and then get over, but that just because she liked girls didn't mean she liked all girls.

Uriel was also aware that Michael's ‘feelings’ for Gabriel were just her own way of denying the truth. She liked Gabriel well enough but it was clear to Uriel that she pretended to love him because she knew he wasn't interested. And it was what Michael's family wanted her to do. Uriel's heart broke every time she saw Michael try and hit on him and be with him. But she wasn't upset due to jealousy, it was because she had to watch her friend make herself miserable just to earn her family's love. Just then Michael's bitching and Uriel's thoughts were interrupted by a very wet Sandalphon entering the room. The top of his chest was soaked along with his grumpy face. Uriel and Michael looked at each other with smirks.

“Strike out, stud?” Uriel asked sarcastically.

“No!” Sandy bit back, “I slipped in the low light and fell on back. Which knocked my beer into my face.”

He then lifted an empty dripping solo as evidence before tossing it on the counter.

“I’m ready to just go home, way too many freshmen.” He said with his nose in the air.

“I think i’m ready as well.” Michael said polishing off the rest of her cup.

“You sure?” Uriel asked.

“Yeah, It’s no fun without Gabriel here, you coming?”

“I think i’ll stay and drink a bit more.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be here alone.”

“I've got my phone on me and its a short walk, i’ll be fine.” Uriel said with a shrug.

“Do you have your key?”

“Yup.”

“Well, be safe and text me if you feel unsafe and Sandy and I will come back to walk you home.”

“Ok thanks.” Uriel said, giving Michael a hug.

The two angels left out the front door and Uriel became the only one still at the party from HeavensGate. Uriel refilled her cup and left the kitchen. She didn't go dance, because she didn’t dance. But she did lean against a wall with her cup and watched the other young adults dance. She watched the moving bodies and changing colors as her head began to swim with the alcohol. She drained her second cup when she saw someone approach her.

“Hey.” Anathema said with a smile.

“Hey.”

Uriel was unsure of Anathema but that didn’t mean she was going to be mean to her. Anathema, emboldened by being cross faded, swaggered her way over to Uriel.

“Wanna dance?”

“I don’t know how.” She said honestly.

“But do you want to?”

Uriel didn’t respond, instead she put down her cup on a side table. She took Anathema's hand and let herself be led out onto the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one the next chapter will have smut in it, so stay tuned 😉


	8. The Rest of The Night

Uriel wasn't very drunk, maybe just a little tipsy. But the feeling of dancing next to Anathema made her feel more intoxicated than she had ever been. It felt a little nerve wrecking to be out in the open but she was sure that everyone was too distracted by the lights and wouldn't recognize her. It wasn’t as if anyone she was close with was here. Uriel decided to take a chance and kiss along Anathemas neck, not really caring about the consequences of being seen. She could feel Anathema moan as the vibrations tingled her lips. 

Anathema turned around and kissed Uriel deeply. Uriel could taste the smoke and lemon beer on Anathemas lips, but also something more. Uriel could taste strawberries and peaches, the taste of Anathema herself. And her lips and skin was so soft, so impossibly soft. They danced for a while longer until they were both tired of it and could no longer stand not keeping their hands off each other. It was impossible to talk to each other on the dance floor without shouting over the music. So Anathema pulled Uriel back off and made their way to some darkened corner of the party. Uriel convinced herself that it was safer to be seen together now. The other party goers were much more intoxicated now and much more interested in each other then in them. But Uriel wasn't as concerned as she should have been due to Anathemas soft and slender fingers pressed into hers. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Anathema asked once they were as alone as they could be in a crowded room of drunk teenagers. 

“I can’t. My housemates are at my place and I wouldn't want them to.. know.” 

Anathema hummed and nodded. Even though she was still a little high she could understand the implication. 

“My roommate is gone all weekend.” Anathema offered, there was a glint in her eye that made Uriel's chest tighten. 

Quickly the pair left the party but not before Anathema sent Adam a quick text. 

_**Hey I’m going to head back to my dorm with a friend. So don’t worry about me, I'll be safe.** _

The two young ladies laughed and excitedly walked to the Tadfield building. Uriel made sure to cut around the back to avoid going near HeavensGate. But it also did make for the fastest way there as long as you were in the right shoes for grass. Which being a sensible pair, meant they were. Uriel was excited, she anticipated being more nervous, more afraid. But the light buzz she had and the cover of night made her feel a lot safer. In fact it felt like she was lifting a weight off her chest. When they got to the building the bright lighting inside made her feel a little less safe. More recognizable because she was no longer covered by the dark room of the party with the flashing colors or the dark blanket of the night. She had little time to feel exposed and vulnerable. In a matter of moments they made their way into the elevator and began making out in earnest. 

The one good quality of the exposing light was that it meant that Uriel could see Anathema’s beautiful face more clearly. Uriel ran her fingers through her long brown hair as her tongue searched Anathema’s mouth. Once the elevator dinged and opened its doors Anathema led Uriel out of it. They made their way to the door of Anathema's dorm room and she struggled slightly to unlock it. Her ability to line up the key to the keyhole was disrupted by her still being a little high and from the distracting feeling of Uriel's hands on her hips and wandering under her shirt. Eventually she opened it and they stumbled in together. They closed the dorm's door and made their way into Anathema’s bedroom. Anathema turned on the little string of lights she had up around her room and closed the curtain. 

They quickly began to undress each other and themselves. Only stopping to kiss now and again. Once completely bare Anathema pulled Uriel backwards onto her bed. Uriel looked down at Anathema. Her glasses off, her hair thrown around her and her wet lips parted. She looked delectable. With her finger shaking slightly, Uriel reached out and gently cupped Anathema's breast. The pad of her thumb rubbing gently against one of Anathema's perky nipples. Oh God she felt so soft and her breast so warm and malleable. 

“I’ve never…” Uriel said, suddenly feeling timid and not like herself. 

“Me neither.” Anathema said with a small shrug. 

Uriel gave her a quick kiss before pressing her lips against the nipple. She fit her lips around it and sucked it into her mouth. Anathema moaned and let loose a shiver at a pleasure she had never felt before. One of Anathema's hands went around to the back of Uriel's neck to hold her in place. Uriel then began to lick at the hardening nipple until it was a cute pink pebble against her lips. She then began to play with the same breast in her hand as she trailed kisses over to the other one. The wet exposed nipple was being toyed with by her fingers while the other began to harden under her tongue. 

“That's nice, fuck,  _ that’s really nice.”  _ Anathema said while squirming slightly. 

After the second nipple was nice and stiff Uriel pulled back to admire Anathemas naked body once more. She circled both the nipples with fingers, pulling, teasing, and rolling them. Anathema shyly looked away as she panted and whimpered from the nipple play. Uriel bit her lip as she smiled down at the brown haired beauty. Uriel suddenly felt confident and powerful in a way she hadn't before. Anathema was so beautiful and she was getting to touch and play with her magnificent body. It was a privilege Uriel did not intend to waste. Carefully, she positioned Anathema in a way that had her completely laying back but with her pussy not too far from the edge of the bed. 

“May I?” Uriel asked. 

Anathema smiled and nodded down at her. Uriel ran her tongue over heated flesh, it felt cool in contrast to her burning loins. Uriel's eyes stared at her and Anathema swore that her soul almost left her body. Uriel had this dark edge of ruthlessness and control that just made Anathemas knees weak. Anathema's arms were already straining from her putting weight onto her elbows behind her. And the look Uriel was giving her just made her arms shake harder. Finally she couldn't take the way making eye contact made her heart flutter and pound. She let her arms give out and instead looked up at the ceiling and the fairy light strung around her room. 

Uriel focused her attention on Anathema's dripping cunt. She gave a few broad licks to Anathemas hot wet sex. When her tongue passed over her clit Anathema’s breath hitched and she arched her back. Uriel focused her attention on her clit. Toying with it and sucking it. Anathema’s hands went to the back of Uriel’s head. Pulling the shorter haired girl as close as she could. Her finger sunk into Uriel's hair and gripped it tightly. Uriel didn’t protest because she didn't plan on going anywhere, not when Anathema's perfect pussy was waiting right here to be devoured. She didn't know what to expect in terms of taste. She knew that the smelling of flowers and tasting of fruit was mostly just a myth. 

She had heard that they all tasted differently so her experiences may differ from someone else's. She never gave much thought to the impending taste of the first pussy she would eat out. And yet found herself surprised when Anathema didn't taste too much of anything. Just a little salty but otherwise tasteless. But that was fine, the sound of her soft begging and moans coming from Anathema tasted better on Uriel’s tongue anyway. Anathema soft thighs rubbed against Uriel’s cheeks and shoulders. They felt impossibly smooth against Uriel’s own skin. She wanted to bury her face against her thigh and kiss and suck on the flesh but she had a job to do first. Uriel pushed two fingers experimentally into Anathema's warm cunt. She was surprised to feel how tight she was around just two of her fingers. Anathema responded in a grunt, which made Uriel question whether two was too much. 

“Is this hurting you?” Uriel asked. 

“What? No, it’s great. Just new is all.” 

“Can I stretch you out a bit? Or will that hurt too much?” 

“Should be fine. I’ll let you know if it’s too bad, but yeah go ahead.” 

Uriel began spreading her open with the two fingers that were already inserted. Anathema groaned and covered her mouth with her hand. Uriel then got bolder, inserting two more fingers with her other hand to work to stretch it out. Anathema moaned and rolled her hips to deepened the fingers. She then gently pulled the lips apart and stuck her tongue in. Anathema gasped and thrusted her hips forward. Uriel took that as a good sign and darted her tongue in and out of her wet heat. Anathema continued to squirm and rock her hips up into Uriel’s mouth. 

“Ah~ Uriel~” Anathema moaned and wiggled. 

Uriel’s breath hitched as she heard Anathema moan her name. She had never heard her name as such a heavenly sound. Anathema gripped the sheets as she came. Her heated sex gushed over Uriel’s tongue. Maybe it was just the wine talking but Uriel could swear that Anathemas sex got sweeter the more she licked. 

“That's enough…” Anathema breathed out as she sat up. “Besides, it’s your turn.” 

Uriel honestly wasn’t even thinking about getting off. If she could, she would spend the next hour on the floor working Anathema over with her tongue until her knees were bruised and her jaw was sore. But if Anathema wanted to pleasure her, who was she to argue? Anathema helped Uriel onto the bed and pulled something out of her side tables drawer. It was a short but thick vibrator. Anathema instructed Uriel to put her head on the pillow of the bed and put her knees up. 

“Alright, relax and I’ll take care of you. I’ve only ever used this on myself, is that okay with you?” 

Uriel nodded and put her head back. Anathema turned the vibrator on and began to rub it against Uriel’s exposed sex. Uriel hummed in pleasure as the toy made contact with her most sensitive areas. Anathema then slowly pushed the vibrator into Uriel’s awaiting pussy. She drank in every moan and it encouraged her to press deeper with the toy. Uriel’s legs begin to shake along with the toy. She then understood why Anathema so shyly turned away. It did feel a little exposing to be naked and on display. But she let her insecurities go and focused on the pleasure she was being given. 

“Feeling good?” Anathema said with a hungry smile. All Uriel could do was moan and nod. 

“You close?” 

“Uh-hu” Uriel said with a whimper. 

Anathema then began pumping the toy in and out a little harder. Uriel tried to limit the lewd sounds coming out of her mouth as she reached her peak, but it was of no use. 

“Oh god yes!” Uriel cried out as she orgasmed. 

Anathema couldn’t stop the prideful smile that graced her face, it was very satisfying to satisfy someone else. Once Uriel started to catch her breath, Anathema clicked off the toy and put it away. Uriel put her arm around Anathema and pulled her to the pillow, together they pulled up the blankets and snuggled under them. Anathema rested her head on Uriel’s chest as she put her arms around her tightly. Uriel kissed the top of Anathemas head without thinking. 

“Goodnight.” Anathema murmured, already half way to sleep. 

“Good night.” Uriel agreed as she trailed her hand down Anathemas back. 

* 

Earlier in the night, after The Them had their fun they made their way home. They briefly discussed who Anathema's friend could be. Wensleydale said he had seen some girl on the dance floor that Anathema seemed to be with. But ultimately the group decided that it was none of their business and were just glad she was safe. 

A few hours later Eric and Newton also decided it was time to head back to their dorm room and get some sleep. Eric was a little disappointed to not see his crush all night. He had scoured the dance floor and even wondered upstairs and poked around the basement. But there he only found people breaking headboards and doing coke. He drowned his sorrow in boxed wine and delighted in forcing Newt into talking and being sociable. But as luck would have it the pair spotted him as they walked up the street. 

“Oh Satan, that’s him.” Eric said quietly as he grabbed Newt. 

Eric whispered as if the young man they were watching would hear him even though he was several yards ahead of him. Newt swayed on his feet and squinted as they watched the blond walk with a group of other people towards the Edicule house. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Go talk to him.” Newt said pushing him forward slightly. 

But Eric suddenly tensed and his body tightened into a wall of stone. 

“What?! No!” He said digging his heels into the ground. “I can’t! I’m too drunk, besides what am I going to say? He is with his friends. I don't want to embarrass myself.” 

“Are you sure? You looked for him all night.” 

“I can’t do it. I’m a fucking coward.” Eric said, hiding his face in his gloved hands. 

“Hey, cheer up. You’ll talk to him next time.” Newt said as he put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You think so?” Eric said, peaking at the other boy from between his fingers. “

Definitely.” 

Eric put his arm around Newt in return and together they stumbled back to the Tadfield dorm building. 

* 

“So your Cinderella ran off into the night?” Ligur teased Dagon. 

“Oh shut up,” Dagon said, hitting his shoulder. “She ain’t no Cinderella. Not like I don’t know her name. I’ll see next time. I just hope she gets home safe.” 

As they approached Hell house they saw Crowley still outside playing his acoustic guitar. 

“Fucking flash bastard.” Hastur growled as they saw him. “Why do you have your damn sunglasses on? It’s the middle of the bloody night.” 

Crowley didn’t bother to respond to him. He just continued to hum and strum. 

“Hey dumbass, can you hear me in there?” Hastur asked as he snapped in front of Crowley's face. 

“Don’t bother, that idiot is so fucking in love its disgusting.” Ligur said, not even thinking about the hypocrisy of his own feelings for Hastur. 

“Sorry Hastur,” Crowley said, his eyes closed behind his glasses, “Even you can’t spoil my good mood.” 

He flashed the blond a grin. 

“I thought when you were done talking to that little boyfriend of yours you'd come over. We brought you a chair and everything.” Dagon complained as they finished off the last joint of the night.

“Sorry, the music is so much better over here.” Crowley said as he continued to play. 

Beelzebub laughed. 

“That's true, they played techno trash all night. You would have hated it.” Beelzebub admitted as they went in. 

Dagon followed, but Hastur instead focused on Crowley. He wrenched the guitar out of his hand with much protest. 

“Hey!” Crowley yelled. 

But Hastur was grabbing the scruff of his shirt in the other hand. 

“Get inside, you’ll catch a cold.” Hastur said sternly as he dragged him inside. 

“No I won’t. It’s warm out tonight.” He whined. 

Crowley struggled slightly but he ultimately let Hastur drag him in with Ligur in tow. Once he was reassessed he huffed and grabbed his guitar back. 

“You’re just jealous that my boyfriend is hotter than yours.” Crowley said sticking a tongue out at Hastur. 

Hastur didn't say anything back, he didn't have to. Before he could even open his mouth Ligur gave Crowley a swift kick to his ass. 

“Ow.” He complained, rubbing his butt. 

Beelzebub just shook their head, already feeling as though they needed another drink. 

* 

The next morning Uriel woke up with the light of day bleeding out behind the drawn curtain. She shifted lazily until she recognized the weight on top of her. Careful, she got out of bed and went in search of her phone. Once she picked it up she saw all the texts Michael had left her wondering where she was. ‘Shit.’ She thought. She should have told Michael she wasn't coming home sooner, instead of just letting her worry. She texted Michael a lie about hooking up with some boy and then going to the library to study. 

“Hey.” Anathema said as she stretched. “You aren’t planning on leaving are you?” 

“Look.. what happened last night.. It never happened ok? You can’t tell anyone.” 

“Okay.” 

That response caused Uriel to pause. “Okay?” She repeated. 

“Yeah. I won't tell anyone, but that doesn’t mean you can’t stay a little longer.” 

“I don't know…” Uriel said. 

“My roommates gone, remember?” Anathema turned over and pulled the covers back up to her chin. “You don't have to stay, but you're welcome to.” 

Uriel thought for a moment. Looking over her clothes and then back at the tempting bed. Uriel dropped her phone back on the floor and made her way back over to the bed. An hour more of being held and feeling so exposed yet so safe couldn’t possibly hurt. Could it? 

* 

Aziraphale had spent most of the night talking to Crowley, but that was okay. He never needed much sleep to function anyway and any time spent with Crowley was no waste at all. Aziraphale hummed happily as he made himself a cup of cocoa. 

“Somebody’s in a good mood.” His mother said warmly as she entered the kitchen. “Care to share what’s got you in such a happy state?” 

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale said playing dumb. 

“There is nothing you want to tell me Aziraphale?” 

“Um.. I well... There is something I kinda.. want to maybe ask you.” He said nervously rubbing his thumb against his cocoa cup. 

“Of course.” Ms. Fell said, squeezing her son's arm reassuringly. “You can ask me anything.” 

“You see I have this friend- who is a very nice friend, mind you. But Gabriel doesn't approve of him and made it clear I wasn’t to associate with him at all.” 

“What are you trying to ask me?” 

“Well is it okay if i’m still spending time with this friend behind Gabriel's back?” 

“Oh honey, you don’t need Gabriel to tell you who to be friends with. I know Gabriel can be a little judgy but it does come from a place of love. He’ll come around, I promise. Just tell me, is this boy good for you? Is he going to do right by you?” 

Aziraphale blushed but nodded. 

“Good that's all I want to hear.” She said brushing back his hair. 

She then got up to get herself a cup of coffee. 

“So.. you don't mind that I have.. a friend?” He asked her turned back. 

“Of course, I think it's nice you are getting along so well with the other students.” 

“Right.” Aziraphale said drinking from his cup. 

He then began to wonder if his mother was ever going to meet Crowley. Would she still see him as her son if he told her how he felt? He wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one, please comment any questions or concerns, things you liked or things you didn't. I always love to hear from you guys 🥰 and next up will be some more time spent on Eric. I can't help it, I think he is the absolute cutest.


	9. The Poster

“Hey Crowley, come here a sec.” 

Crowley let go of the front doors handle and swung back around to where he could hear Beelzebub's voice coming from. 

“Uh yeah, whats up?” He asked walking back through the house over to the dining room table. 

Beelzebub lifted a stack of papers and handed it to him. 

“What's this?” he asked looking over it. 

‘We want you to join The Forces of Darkness’ was written at the top of the flyer. It was drawn in the style of the old WWI posters of both Uncle Sam and Lord Kitchener, except it was a depiction of Satan pointing to the viewer. Then at the bottom it talked about Hell's Angels wanting to audition for a vocalist and that they were looking for a sound technician. Then at the very bottom was Dagon’s number so they could contact her if they were interested in trying out. 

“Take these and put them up around campus. We only have tape left. Hastur and Ligur took the staplers and thumbtacks. I just pray those idiots don’t kill anyone, can't trust those two with a butter knife.” 

“Are we allowed to put things up around campus without permission?” 

“I've seen people do it all the time for parties and there is nothing inappropriate about this.” 

Crowley looked over the flyer again and gave Beelzebub a look. 

“Are you sure there is nothing wrong about putting up flyers about joining Satan as one of hell's angels around a catholic school?” 

Beelzebub looked over the flyer again. 

“Shit.” they said, frowning at their work. “Well, Hastur and Ligur are long gone by now and I am not making and printing 150 more of a new design. So if we get any heat for it I'll take the blame.” 

They passed the papers back to him. 

“Just don’t go overboard or put them in places where they are going to be a nuisance. If you can find places where other posters are up so they’ll just be one of many. We will be less likely to get in trouble because they’ll have to chase down everyone else who put one up. I could even argue it is against religious freedoms, satanists are worshipper's too.” Beelzebub said with a little twinkle in their eye. 

Crowley knew they loved controversy and standing against authority and being silenced. They loved a good fight, especially the verbal kind. 

“We've got nothing to worry about with you around. With your sharp tongue they’ll be too afraid of getting sued for discrimination to do a damned thing to us.” 

He put the papers and the roll of tape in his bag. He couldn't help but think about their upcoming gig at Bethlehem house and the fact that Aziraphale was going to be there. 

“You're thinking about him.” Beelzebub said. 

“No I’m not.” Crowley said too quickly. 

Beelzebub laughed. 

“What?” Crowley said, his face heating. 

“That's not what you would say if you really weren't. I didn't even have to say who you were thinking about.” 

“How didja ya know?” He asked looking away and rubbing nervously at the back of his head. 

“You get this disgustingly sweet smile on your face when you think of him. It's truly a horrific sight.” They said in jest, but then they saw something change on his face, “But now you look guilty. Why do you look so guilty?” 

Crowley cleared his throat and brushed back the top of his hair. Messing with his appearance was a nervous habit he had. Whether it was with his glasses or his hair, he always fussed with himself in a way that made it seem like he was indifferent. But Beelzebub had been around Crowley long enough to know that it actually meant the exact opposite. He always fussed with himself when he was talking about or confronting something that he cared about but was hard to say. 

“Three days ago, the night of the party, Aziraphale was asking about Gabriel and you. He was wondering why he was so afraid of you. He even asked if Gabriel did something to you. I didn’t know what to say.” 

“Did you tell him?” 

“No. Course not. It’s not my place. But I do feel weird about not being completely honest with him.” 

“You want me to tell him what happened?” They said, but they made it clear it wasn't an offer. 

“No, it's just he wanted to make sure you wouldn’t hate him because of something Gabriel did.” 

Beelzebub sighed and leaned back in their chair. 

“Nah, I get what you mean now, after meeting him. I see what you were saying about him being different than Gabriel. I like him.” 

“Well you can’t have him.” Crowley said with a cocky smirk before struting off on his way to class. 

Beelzebub shook their head but a small smile kept tugging at their mouth. 

“And ask your boss if you can hang one up in the window, yeah?” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Crowley called as he closed the door. 

They sighed and then grabbed the last stack left on the table and headed off to their own class. 

* 

If Eric was being honest with himself he would admit he only paid the minimal amount of attention in his anthropology class. It's not as if he hated anthropology. It was a fascination for him and he longed to become an archaeologist. Eric Legion’s grandparents were the owners of a huge conglomerate that made some of its profit off of avocados fields around the world. They work to distribute the product. When he was eight his parents went to do an inspection of one of their plantations in Israel. His mother went to the plantation for an inspection and his father took him to an archaeological site nearby. 

Tel Aviv University Excavation was underway and would have normally been closed off for public viewing. Fortunately for Eric he came from money and through a generous donation he and his father were able to visit the site during a dig. That day Eric watched as the archaeologists worked to uncover hidden floors beneath a rounded altar. He thought it was so amazing. They even let him use some of the tools they had, he was especially fond of the brush, and they showed him how to gently use it on a piece of pottery they had uncovered. And when it was eventually time for him and his dad to leave they let Eric carry down a few buckets they had to a parked car. It was something one of the students could have easily managed but they all saw how excited he was by being to help with the tiniest thing. So why not let him do one more thing for them.

Even though they only had Eric wander around for a few hours they were really sad to see him go. He looked at everything with such wonder and amazement. He was also quiet and listened to everything they told him, like a little sponge soaking up the information. As the only child of his mother who was first born, Eric was entitled to the family business once he became of age. But even since the day he visited the ruins of the ancient city of Megiddo, he dreamed of being an archaeologist. He was taking anthropology as a stepping stone to being an archaeologist. But he was just as interested in anthropology growing up and had learned quite a bit before attending college. Not only was he ahead of the course in his intro to anthropology class, but he was also distracted by a cute boy in it. 

His professor introduced the cute boy as “Mr. La Vista.” He was a teaching assistant and had his own desk at the front of the room. From what Eric gathered about TAs is that they got a credit for helping out a Professor with class. Depending on the Professor it can mean that the TA does most of the work for the class or they can use the class as a free period. It seemed that La Vista had lucked out and the anthropology professor left him to his own devices. Only occasionally making him grade papers and help him with playing videos over the projector. Which the blond seemed no better at doing. Eric found himself only barely paying attention to the Professor as his eyes wandered over the cute TA. He didn't know much about him. Only that he spoke gruffly and smelled like cigarettes. But that didn't stop Eric from staring day dreamily all during class. 

Eric constantly romanticized the thought of giving the blond his number. But he never did. Not only did he fear getting rejected and being embarrassed, but he also feared what would happen if he was not only straight but homophobic. Eric could be facing a lot more than a bruised ego, he could be facing a bruised and broken body. He knew you had to be more than careful when letting someone know you were queer. He wished there was a way to know more about La Vista without putting himself completely out there. Eric hadn't realized he had been staring until the professor dismissed everyone for the day. He quickly packed all of his belongings but couldn't help but steal a few glances at the TA. 

He had come so close to actually talking to him at the party and he didn't want to just completely give up. He watched the TA leave the room. Eric sighed and pulled on his backpack before leaving the room with the rest of his class. As he left the room he was sure he had missed his opportunity to talk to the blond today. But on his way down the hall he spotted him talking to someone else. Eric hesitated for a second but then realized he could maybe learn a bit more about the blond if he could get close enough to hear what they are saying. Straightening his shirt he started walking down the hall towards them. He then noticed who ever he was speaking to was helping hold up a paper on the cork board in the hall. The blond was carefully pinning said paper to the board with thumb tacks as Eric approached. He was so curious about what was being put up he forgot he was trying to keep his distance. As he began looking over the flyer he walked right up next to the two boys. 

“Interested in joining?” Someone asked. 

“What?” Eric said, surprised that he had gotten so close to the pair. 

“Me and Hastur’s band, are you interested in joining?” The other boy asked. 

Eric was also taken aback at how hot the other boy was. He found himself face to face with him. Looking into the new boy's eyes he felt his heart quicken. He had such beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkly as the colors of his irises changed in the light. 

“I guess that depends.. on what you are looking for..” 

The two boys didn’t know it but that was a dumb response to the question. Not only did it say on the poster behind him, the one he had just read, but the answer didn't matter. Eric couldn't sing and he didn't know any instruments. He just didn't know how to leave the situation he had gotten himself into, gracefully and without embarrassing himself. Besides he wasn't sure he wanted to leave. Not when he was the center of attention and the main focus of two very attractive older boys. 

“We are currently looking for a vocalist and someone who can run a soundboard and set up mics.” 

“I could run a soundboard.” 

‘Fuck, why did I say that?’ 

“You can?” 

“Yeah, I've done stage crew before.” 

While it was true Eric had worked the musicals at his secondary school, he had never learned how to work the sound board. If he could he would have kicked himself for spending his time goofing off instead of trying to learn it. But he couldn’t change the past. 

“I just need to know about the soundboard, maybe you could text me the details about it.” 

“Yeah, our manager's number is at the bottom. Text ‘er your interested and she’ll tell ya everything you need to know.” Hastur said, reaching behind Eric to point at the number. 

He got really close, and as his arm brushed Eric's shoulder Eric felt himself shiver a little at the contact. 

“I could always get your number.” Eric said hopefully. 

Hastur cocked a brow. 

“Why would you need my number?” Hastur asked with genuine confusion. 

Eric didn't really have a response to that. He quickly lost whatever little nerve he had. As he began to stutter and nervously fidget with his finger-less gloves, a light bulb went off in Ligur's head. 

“What's your number?” Ligur asked Eric. 

He fished Hastur's phone out of his pocket and unlocked it with his finger print. Eric nervously answered as he watched Ligur enter his phone number into Hastur's phone. 

“And your name is?” 

“Eric.” 

Ligur entered his name in before sliding the phone back into Hastur's pocket. 

“Don’t worry, i’ll make sure he texts you.” Ligur said as he pulled Hastur along to leave. 

“Okay.” Eric said in a soft voice as he watched the pair walk around. 

“What was that about?” Hastur asked once they were out of earshot in the crowded hallway. 

“Doll, he liked you.” 

Hastur blinked at Ligur. He looked over his shoulder to see Eric was still frozen in place watching after them. Hastur was always clueless when people liked him. It came from a place of insecurity but Hastur never considered himself to be attractive. He still sometimes felt like the invisible boy, who was gangly and awkwardly proportioned with terrible acne. He was more used to people being attracted to Ligur and him just being a part of a packaged deal. Besides he was always focused on Ligur so he was constantly forgetting that other people could be attracted to him too. 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah, he was definitely into you. So you are gonna text him.” 

“Am I?” Hastur asked but he was smiling. 

“Yeah you are. He’s cute, don't cha think?” 

“Yeah. I think that's the guy from the ‘intro to anthropology’ class I'm TA-ing in. I never really thought about him before. Are you sure he is interested in me?” 

Ligur gently kissed the back of Hastur's hand. 

“Absolutely, you are completely stunning.” 

“Bugger off.” Hastur said as he knocked Ligur's shoulder. 

But he kept their hands clasped tightly as his pale face began to flush slightly. 

* 

Aziraphale waited for Anathema outside of her one of her cultural studies classes. He stood across the hall watching all the people flood out, looking for her. 

“Anathema!” he called once he caught a glimpse of her. 

She turned and upon realizing it was him started towards him. Hooked in Anathemas arm was a girl who he did not recognize. 

“Hey Aziraphale, this is my friend I was talking about, Pepper. The one who accompanied me to the party down by the houses.” 

“Oh yes of course,” He said, extending a hand, “How nice to meet you Pepper dear.” 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you as well.” Pepper said as she shook his hand. 

She already got the feeling that this Aziraphale was a touch more eccentric than Anathema had already indicated. 

“Did you learn anything interesting in class today?” Aziraphale asked. 

They began to head off campus for lunch. 

“No.” Both girls grumbled in unison. 

“Oh, um.. is there a particular reason as to why that is?” 

“We are currently learning about the impact of cultural values in early industrial England and this complete moron ate up all of our lecture time.” Pepper said with a scowl. 

“Well that's no good, how did he do that?” Aziraphale asked. 

“He spent half the class obnoxiously interrupting the professor with questions. Which would be fine if he was actually trying to learn. Instead he was just trying to pick a fight with the professor and win. That guy should have been bothering someone else with his white machinist bullshit and not take away from my learning. Some people just can't handle being wrong and have to make their bruised ego someone else's problem. He wasn't even letting her talk, he just kept trying to argue his way into being right.” 

“What was he arguing about?” 

“Everything!” Both girls said in exasperation. 

Which made Aziraphale nearly jump. He did not want to distress the girls any further. Especially because there was no way he could go back and stop whoever it was that pissed them off. 

“Well, I'm sorry that you ladies had such a bad morning, maybe some lunch will make you guys feel better.” Aziraphale said, trying to pick up the mood. 

“Does ‘Eden’s Cafe’ sound good?” 

“I don’t know, it's not really a lunch place. They have more breakfast related stuff. What about that pizza express place? Heard they are having a two for one special.” 

“Oh sure.. Of course..” Aziraphale said, trying to hide his disappointment. 

But Anathema quickly picked up on why Aziraphale wanted to go to Edens so badly. 

“Maybe we can get a drink at Edens before Pizza Express. Aziraphale has a friend working there today that he would like to visit. Right?” 

Aziraphale nodded quickly. Relieved he wouldn't have to miss seeing Crowley after all and a little embarrassed that Anathema could read him so easily. But the more he thought about it he felt relieved to have a friend that knew him so well and was willing to make sure he could spend time with the guy he liked. So off the trio went arm in arm in arm towards Edens. Pepper and Anathema talked about their class and future plans on the walk to the cafe. They then all talked about their classes and professors and discussed which were hard and which were easy. They all talked together but it seemed Anathema and Pepper had more in common than Aziraphale and Pepper did. But he was fine hearing the two of them talk. 

In fact it got him thinking about trying to connect with his peers from his own classes. It would probably prove useful before tests and finals. Aziraphale then began to think about his brother and Beelzebub being in the same class. He couldn't stop himself from puzzling over what happened between them. Why was Gabriel so afraid? Were they someone dangerous? And if so why would their moth er be so friendly to them? Surely, if they had done something illegal Gabriel knew of he would have told someone, right? And why did they look at Gabriel so coldly? Aziraphale kept all the questions replaying in his brain to himself. He knew that neither Anathema and Pepper would know and that Crowley didn't feel comfortable talking about it. Speaking of Crowley, the trio had arrived at Eden’s while Aziraphale was lost in thought. Hastur had just gotten there five minutes earlier and he had to jump onto cashiering. He was working with the flash bastard Crowley, which meant he would be taking no cigarette breaks for the next three hours. Just then the trio walked in and Crowley zipped in next the register. 

“I’ve got this one.” Crowley said, pushing Hastur out of the way. 

“What why?” Hastur asked but then he saw that Aziraphale had just walked in. 

“Oh, really? I thought you couldn't work the screen because of your glasses.” 

It was a bullshit excuse in Hastur's opinion. If it was so hard to see the screen with his sunglasses, then why was he always on his damn phone? 

“No it's fine, I’ve got it.” Crowley said, continuing to push Hastur out of the way. 

“Hi, how are you today?” Crowley said with a devilish smile he pointed right at Aziraphale. 

“I’m very good, how are you dear?” 

“I’m well. But I must ask, who are these lovely ladies accompanying you? Should I be jealous?” 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale said with a warning tone, but the smile playing at his lips gave away that he was flattered. 

“I’m kidding. Of course I remember your dorm mate Anathema. Aziraphale speaks of you fondly. And.. erm I don't think we have met.” 

“Pepper.” 

“Okay got to remember that one, It's nice to meet you.” 

“So you must be Aziraphales.. friend.” She said looking between them. 

She didn't want to seem rude by assuming anything, better to just insinuate it. 

“Yeah I don’t know why he puts up with me.” Crowley said with a wink. 

“Because you're nice.” Aziraphale said with a tease in his voice. 

He knew Crowley liked to play the part of the bad guy and so he hated being called nice. But Aziraphale also knew it was just an act. 

“Oh whatever. So what can I get you three?” 

Anathema placed an order for their drinks and made sure to pay before Pepper or Aziraphale could. When Hastur heard the total he looked over at the screen. 

“You aren't supposed to use your employee discount on other people, Crowley.” 

Crowley immediately went red in the face when he was caught doing something unnecessarily kind. 

“Uh.. well.. Er.. So what? I never say anything when you do it for Ligur.” 

Aziraphale’s mental gears started spinning when he heard the name of one of Crowley's housemates. 

“Oh you must be Hastur,” Aziraphale said when he put two and two together. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Aziraphale extended his hand for a hand shake. Hastur gave him a look but shook it anyway. ‘Weird kid.’ He thought to himself. Crowley turned to Hastur and tried to get him to make the drinks but he refused. 

“What? I thought you wanted to show off. I wouldn't want to get in your way.” 

Crowley huffed but then turned around and started to make the drinks for Aziraphale and his friends. 

“So Aziraphale, you aren't seeing anyone, are you?” Hastur asked with a hint of seduction lacing his voice. 

The question and the tone it was said in caused Crowley to perk up. 

“Um.. no I suppose not..” 

“Then you wouldn't mind giving me your number.” 

Aziraphale didn't get a chance to respond before Crowley was pushing Hastur into the back. 

“Oh what? I was kidding! You can’t keep him all to yourself.” 

“I- shut up! And get out. Go take a break or something.” 

“I just got here.” 

“Don't care, get out.”

Hastur just held up his hands before walking to the back door. Once outside he took out a cigarette and lit it. Maybe having Aziraphale around had its perks. Back inside Crowley finished making the drinks and apologized for Hastur's terrible flirting. Anathema and Pepper started looking over the flyers up on the cafe's bulletin. Anathema looked over one about a band needing a vocalist. She briefly considered giving the number a call. 

“Sorry about him, i’ll make sure he won't bother you.” 

“What do you mean? He was just trying to get my number. Am I not allowed to talk to anyone else?” Aziraphale asked, batting his lashes innocently. 

“What? Of course not.” Crowley could tell Aziraphale was just messing with him but couldn't call him out on it. 

“Do you know what I think?” Aziraphale said. He leaned in closer and slid his hand over Crowley's. All Crowley could do was shake his head as his cheeks turned pink. “I think you are a lot nicer than you pretend to be.” 

Aziraphale pulled away with a heavenly smile, as if he had not nearly given Crowley a heart attack with their proximity. The angel gently picked up two of the cups and passed them off to his friends. Aziraphale smiled as he came back to pick up his own cup, he gave Crowley a look before saying goodbye. 

“Goodbye.” Crowley said as he dreamily waved after him. 

Crowley could feel his own heart hammering in his chest as he watched Aziraphale leave through the window. He wondered if Aziraphale would ever feel the way he felt or if he’d always be just his friend. Instead of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, please comment anything you are thinking or feeling about this story I love to hear from you guys 💝


End file.
